


Wishing for a Requited Love

by dsh_escritora



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Dad Tom Hiddleston, F/M, Falling In Love, Marriage, Miscarriage, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 38,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4688549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsh_escritora/pseuds/dsh_escritora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom's POV<br/>Tom never thought that saying, "I love you" to the woman he so loves can be so difficult. Chances are, Elle will reject his offer-- his name. Casual, they tried to keep it. But when Tom found a window of opportunity, he popped the question, and well, sort of coerced Elle into becoming Mrs. Hiddleston. </p><p>Two years have passed since their marriage, and he still hasn't said those three words. Tom can only make her feel. </p><p>Elle's POV<br/>Tom is a man beyond her reach, yet she fell for him-- hook, line, and sinker. Elle gave all of her to the first and the last man she will love, body, mind, but pretended that her heart's an exclusion. By some circumstances, she ended up becoming Mrs. Tom Hiddleston. </p><p>Two years into the happy marriage, and Elle is wrought with fears. Telling Tom, "I love you" can be easy, but her husband loving her back is not. She just couldn't risk it. </p><p> </p><p>Just when an ex tries to tear them apart, Elle discovers that she is with Tom's child-- a child that she and Tom must fight for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Told from Tom's and Elle's POVs :)
> 
> Tom would be 41 years old at present time, and Elle, 31. :)

“I have to marry—for mum’s peace of mind.” Tom said nonchalantly.

Elle is clearly puzzled as to why the man suddenly brought up the subject. He texted her about thirty minutes ago, asking—no, telling her that he’d like to speak with her, and he’s already on his way to Oxfordshire.

“Oh. Your mother did mention her apprehension of the matter, Tom.”

Tom nodded. “I figured the term break—which is more or less two months from now—is the perfect time for us to get married. But we have to start with the preparations now.” He took a sip of his tea, and waited for Elle’s reaction.

She blinked a couple of times. “Us? Who are you referring to by ‘us’?” Elle frowned deeply.

Tom rolled his eyes in response. He raised his hand to point at himself, then to Elle.

“The two of us, darling.” He cocked his head.

To Tom’s irritation, Elle laughed out loud—laughed almost hysterically. “Oh, god, Thomas William Hiddleston, this prank tops all the other pranks you’ve pulled on me—and other people. Or are you rehearsing for an upcoming project? I’d love to see you throwing the lines, Tom.”

“I am serious, Ysobel. You and I are getting married in a few months’ time.”

Tom stared Elle intently, wanting to get the message across that he was dead serious. The young academic met his gaze. Her jaw dropped upon the realization that he was dead serious.

“What are you saying, Tom?! You are asking me—no, telling me, that we are getting married. May I remind you that we’re not even boyfriend-girlfriend.” Irritation was all over her beautiful face.

Tom raised his brow. “Oh. But we’ve slept with each other a couple of times, darling.”

“Y-yes, we have. But that was a casual thing, Tom.” She blushed.

“My, my, I didn’t expect that to come from an inexperienced lady’s mouth. Correction—a used to be inexperienced lady. I remember taking good care of that,” Tom remarked smugly.

Tom let Elle sense the malicious intent in his voice.

It was Elle’s turn to roll her eyes. “Why, thank you, Mr. Hiddleston. That’s very kind of you—and very gentlemanly of you to point out.” Her voice was laced with sarcasm, but she was blushing to the roots of her hair. “Given that we’ve engaged in a sexual relationship—again, the casual type, what warrants this marriage subject? Don’t you have a girlfriend?”

For the record, his relationship with Ysobel (which he doesn’t consider as merely the casual, sexual type, as how she sees it), ended—or was sort of put on hold—two months ago. He tried to date another woman when Elle implied that she wasn’t investing on the relationship emotionally. Tom felt like it was wrong—he and Elle were apparently just friends who happen to engage in sexual trysts, as that’s the setup that she wants. Tom wanted more, but Elle was certainly commitment-phobic. He then walked away, and tried to date another woman. He was successful, but that didn’t last for even a month.

“You sort of ruined it, darling. The short-lived romance and break-up caused my mum to be even more anxious, and I’m frightened at what it could do to her health.” Tom doesn’t care if he’s resorting to such a trick, but he would get want he want. He wanted to laugh at the thought that he was thinking like Loki.

Elle blinked. “I ruined it?”

Tom then explained that his mother and sisters were so fond of her that they can’t make his ex—and any other woman he introduced to them since they’ve known Elle—feel welcome. This, despite the fact that they all want him to settle down. Why, he’s turned 39, and still unattached, when all his contemporaries now have families, and some are even about to send their sons to Eton.

Tom rested his back against Elle’s couch, and tried to appear nonchalant. “Tell you what, darling. I’m not really intent of settling down—“

“At your age?” The woman had the gall to raise her brow.

He sighed exasperatedly. “Yes, at 39. I figured though that I can get married if only to get my being unattached off to the list of things that my mum constantly worries herself about.” His mother is almost 70, and in the past two years, have not exactly been in the pink of health. “We’ve proven that we can be good friends, enjoy each other’s company, and very much compatible sexually.”

Tom doesn’t want to talk this way to Elle, as he finds this rather very rude. This though seems to be the best approach to Elle: the most unromantic way possible.

“You know that I’m not into relationships, Tom. A boyfriend-girlfriend relationship’s not exactly for me, much more, a marriage? Look, I’m sorry if I did cause you trouble, but believe me, this is a bad idea.”

Tom saw the panic in Elle’s face. He clenched his jaw. She’s always like this whenever the topic of relationship—the commitment-based one—is brought up. The thought of her getting into a relationship causes her anxiety (as much as the thought of his ‘unattachment’ causes his mum anxiety). Oh, the irony of things.

For a few minutes, the room was filled with silence. Neither of them spoke.

He then sighed in resignation. “Very well.” As casual as he’d ‘proposed’ to Elle, he said his goodbye in the same way. “I have to get going now, Elle.” Tom stood from the couch.

Elle nodded, her face with a pained expression. “I-I’m sorry for the trouble, Tom—and a couple of things more.”

“No worries.”

“Please give Aunt Diana hugs and kisses for me.”

“Why don’t you visit her at Suffolk? I suggest though that you visit her next weekend if you’ll be able to find time, as Mum still hasn’t been discharged from the hospital.” He didn’t hide the worry in his voice.

Elle gasped. “What happened to Aunt Diana? How is she doing now?”

“She’s a bit better now. The housekeeper found her unconscious two days ago. The doctors are still running tests, but we’d get the results within the week. God forbid, but her heart condition may have worsened.”

Worry crossed Elle’s eyes. “I’ll take a leave off work so I can visit her as soon as I can.”

“Mum would love that.”

Tom then crossed the distance between then, and bent to kiss Elle on the cheek. He then stepped out of her Oxfordshire flat, and set off to driving to Suffolk.

-x-

“Elle…” Tom was surprised to find her on his mum’s hospital suite, two days after their conversation. The sight of her gently caressing his sleeping mother’s hair brought a warm feeling.

Her attention was diverted to him. Worry was all over her face.

“Tom… Aunt Diana’s visibly lost weight. Have the doctors updated you of her condition?”

He walked toward her. “Fatigue. Fortunately, her heart condition hasn’t worsened. She just needs a lot of rest, physically and mentally.”

Elle nodded, then turned to his mum’s direction again. One of the things that made Tom fall even more for Elle is her genuine concern and love for his mother. At this moment, he can very much feel how much she cares for his mum.

The woman he so adores turned to look at him. “Can we have tea for a bit?”

-x-

Tom and Elle ended up in the tea shop just across the hospital. His mum’s not set to wake up in an hour or two, so they can afford to spend a bit of time out of her suite.

The two of them had settled on a corner table, and have taken sips of their tea when Elle spoke.

“About… About the setup you mentioned two nights ago—if you’re still interested, then we can push through with it.”

Tom was surprised. He had honestly let go of that crazy idea of his, then here’s Elle saying that she’s ‘accepting his proposal’.

“Still quite interested in it, darling.” It was all Tom mustered to say.

Elle nodded. “If you don’t mind though, I have a few conditions.” Tom signaled that she carries on. “I will be your wife, and will tend to your day-to-day needs—as how it usually is, with couples, I think. Including, uhm, the sexual aspect, if you’re interested.”

“Oh, I am very much interested, Elle.” His eyes were twinkling in amusement as he saw Elle blush.

“’Kay. Then, about my work… I hope you do understand if I can’t give up my post at the University and move to London for good, even if I can find opportunities there.”

Tom shrugged. He has no plans of disrupting Elle’s promising career as an academic in one of England—and the world’s top universities. “No problem with me in moving to Oxfordshire. It will be our home, though I can’t give up my London estate.”

“Great.” Then, Elle winced. “Here’s the make or break condition. I’m sorry for being blunt, but I’m not sure I am intent on the idea of parenthood.” She sighed.

He figured that this is yet another one of Elle’s apprehensions. Tom truly loves kids, and has been dreaming of having his own. What he wants even more is to be able to take care and love his Ysobel. If having a child of their own can’t be a part of a life with Ysobel, then so be it.

“I’m fine with that, too, darling.” A part of Tom though is hoping that she may change her mind along the way.

“Finally, you can expect my support and commitment to you, and of course, full fidelity—“

“You can expect the same from me.”

Elle smiled at this, then continued, “But if you’ll one day realize that you no longer want me in your life, please do tell me.”

They’re not yet even married, but Elle was already thinking of divorce. Tom finds it a bit frustrating as modesty aside, there’s a good number of women who would jump at the chance of marrying him in a heartbeat—and will never want to even entertain the thought of divorce. He knows though, too, that Ysobel brought up the topic of divorce in consideration of him.

“Fair enough.”

That afternoon, the two of them told his mum the news of their engagement. Diana was certainly surprised at how everything seemed to have ‘escalated’ so quickly, but she wasn’t suspicious that there was anything off at the engagement. (Tom and Ysobel have been good friends who enjoy each other’s company in the past months, and Tom still had in his car the engagement ring he was supposed to give Elle two nights ago.)


	2. II

Tom's POV

Tom is well aware that his fiancée is quite a private person (an introvert who can find social interaction exhausting, and would rather spend any and every moment at home or in her room curled up reading books or running statistical tests on her research data), so he opted out of the traditional way of announcing their engagement. He and Ysobel didn’t place an announcement in major broadsheets in England, but they both knew that they’ll have to let the public, especially Tom’s fans know.

He sure is happy of their engagement, and so proud of his wonderful fiancée that he feels the world should know about her, but it will be tantamount to disrupting her ‘normal’ life. Having his and Ysobel’s name printed on the newspaper sounds simple, but it will be life-changing for her.

“Not letting your fans know feels a bit rude, Tom. I do value my privacy, but perhaps there’s a way to let them know.”

They were spared from racking their brains for a solution though when his brother from another mother, Chris, so enthusiastically tweeted about their engagement. “By the god of mischief, she said yes to you, brother. Congratulations on your engagement, @twhiddleston and Elle. –The Hemsworths”

It’s no exaggeration that in less than five minutes, chaos ensued online among Tom’s fans (some happy, others, not-so) and media agencies. Suddenly, everyone’s curious about who the future Mrs. Tom Hiddleston is.

Elle repeatedly apologized to Luke and his team when she saw how full their hands were trying to manage the burning phone lines. They’d managed to dodge releasing further details on the engagement, and more importantly, about her on the first two days. When she saw though how harassed they were as the media’s curiosity was just piqued even more by the curiosity, she told Tom that they can release a few details about her.

The decision on which details to give out were left to Tom though. He felt like the official information they released about Elle doesn’t do justice to her, but the less they know about Elle, the better for her privacy (and sanity).

“The future Mrs. Hiddleston is a lecturer-researcher at one of England’s top universities. Ten years his junior, Elle was introduced to Tom by his own mother. Tom and Elle have been together for a little over a year now, and they have decided to tie the knot before the year ends.”

Those were the only details that he let his publicity team issue. No mention of where Elle actually works, nor her full name. With the air of mystery on his wife-to-be, Tom knows that planning their private wedding is no easy task.

-x-

“Tom…” He felt Elle gently tap his shoulder. “Wake up. You’re due for rehearsals this morning, remember?”

Tom’s latest project is a theater adaptation of one of Shakespeare’s plays.

He groaned. “Thirty minutes more, please, darling?” He said without even opening his eyes.

“Oh, poor man. Too exhausted from last night? We probably shouldn’t have ‘too much’, Mr. Hiddleston—especially if you’re due for an appointment the next day. So, not tonight then, hmmm.” His wife said in a teasing voice. His wife. Ah, how it feels so good. They were married in what the press labeled as the ‘ultra-private wedding’ almost two months ago.

Tom opened his eyes, and pouted like a kid ready to throw tantrums. “Not fair, darling. Though… I’m pretty sure you won’t stand by that decision, because irresistible is my middle name.”

“Tom!” Elle gasped when he pulled her, that she was now on top of him. Elle tried to get up, but he firmly held her—by her bum. He let his hand have its playful ways, caressing Elle on the significant ‘touch points’ that he explored for and taught to her.

Elle bit her lip, but it was too late, as a moan has already escaped her throat.

“Good morning, darling.” He eyed her playfully, mischievously.

“Irresistible is not your middle name, Mr. Hiddleston. It’s insatiable.” She was breathing heavily now.

Tom’s laughter echoed in the room. “It definitely is, Little Miss Smart Mouth. But do give yourself some credit, Mrs. Hiddleston, because you can very well match me.”

Elle played with his stubbles, trying to drive the attention away from the sensation caused by his expert ministrations. “We have time to test that later, Mr. Hiddleston. For now, you have to get up and get to the shower.”

“Can’t you feel that I’m busy here?” His hand has made its way inside his wife’s underwear.

She moaned. “How does shower sex sound to you, Mr. Hiddleston?” Elle kissed him.

It was his turn to moan. “Doing everything to get me into the shower, huh?” And no, Tom isn’t complaining. Not at all.

Both of them don’t know how they got into the shower from the bed—and finish the deed there, as Elle suggested. Fortunately, Tom got a proper shower and still had enough time for breakfast before leaving on time for his rehearsals that morning.

-x-

Tom was visibly upset—he made sure that Elle would notice. The months have quickly gone by, and they have been married for half a year now. The interest on who Mrs. Hiddleston is has subsided a bit, and everything’s normal for Elle.

Not much seems to have changed in her daily routine at work. Her career seems to be right on track, which Tom is happy about. It makes him feel guilty of coercing Elle into getting married—it’s after all a life stage that’s often to the detriment of a woman’s career.

In the recent months, she’s been invited to several research conferences in England and abroad. Most of which, she has accepted after consulting him. He had tagged along in most of them, particularly in the overseas conferences. In Germany, US, Japan. But of course, they were very careful with being seen with each other.

More so, her publication track record is at its peak, as she has recently published well-received, critically reviewed academic journal and book—which are actually the cause of his grumpiness. Why, some men had the gall to send flowers to his wife! Congratulatory messages are due, but he finds it rather inappropriate that those creatures send his wife flowers!

“Oh, come on, Tom. What’s bothering you?” His wife stopped typing on her laptop and stood to face him as he was seated on the couch, reading from his own laptop.

“Don’t your admirers-slash-colleagues know that you are very much a married woman now? It’s quite inappropriate for them to send you flowers!” Irritation was all over his voice.

Elle sighed. His wife decided not to match his temper. “It’s not really their fault, Tom. I’m to blame. Not a lot of people know that I’ve recently married. I’m going to do something about it, okay? If only for your peace of mind, I’ve told those who sent flowers about my change of status.”

Annoyed, he shut his laptop close. “Among all the other issues, Elle. We’ve been married for months, and I’m beginning to feel that our marriage is not something you can be proud of. Why, our marriage certificate’s the only document where you’re using my name.”

Staking his claim is a bit unreasonable, he knows, but he can’t help but get angry over the fact that he seems like a ‘kept husband’. It makes him feel insecure that becoming her husband may actually be detrimental to her career. His overachieving wife certainly doesn’t need to use his name or his network to advance her already well-established career, but still, it matters to him that Elle uses his name.

Elle had an incredulous look on her face. “This is about me using your name?”

“Correction: you’re not using my name. Not at the university, not in your works. Certainly, you need not be known as a Hiddleston, but yes, Elle, it does matter to me that we share my name.”

“I—“

Elle was interrupted from retorting when his phone rang. He looked at the screen—it was his friend-publicist, Luke. “Excuse me. It’s Luke.”

The phone call could wait, but he did need a reason to step out of the room. Tom knew that he was both being reasonable and unreasonable. He just doesn’t want to get confrontational with his wife.

-x-


	3. III

Elle’s POV

Elle sighed deeply. It’s been days since she last saw her husband. The phone call from Luke was apparently about the rescheduling to an earlier date of one of Tom’s publicity activities for his upcoming movie overseas. She wanted to object, and ask Tom that they settle things, but he agreed to the new schedule, and packed his bags right away.

She helped her husband prepare for the trip, all the while wanting to talk to him—to apologize. But she dared not to as Tom looked visibly upset.

“Let me know if something comes up, Elle. I’ll see you Friday.” Tom kissed her on the lips, then on her forehead, as he always does, but she could feel that her husband is still mad at her.

“Take care, Tom.” She hugged him tightly, trying to tell her a thousand words that she couldn’t make herself utter.

Elle started preparing dinner. She went home early from the University, not holding her usual consultation hours every Friday. She wanted to prepare something special for Tom’s return.

She intends to apologize to her husband.  Elle knows that she is at fault—well, partly, as she still thinks that Tom’s anger was a bit unreasonable. She is, however, guilty of placing less value on her change of status. There wasn’t a conscious effort on her part to actually be more explicit that she’s now a married woman, and more importantly, use her husband’s name formally, legally. It’s not just because she wants to protect her privacy; it’s also because she still thinks that the marriage isn’t set to last, and the adjustments are unnecessary (if they’re likely to divorce, and she’ll have to readjust again).

In the past days though, she realized that she is being unfair to her husband. He has been the wonderful man that he is—the best husband and friend any woman can ask for. Yet, she let her personal ghosts and demons rule over her, hence, the hesitation to fully embrace the life of Mrs. Thomas William Hiddleston.

Elle has started to do something about it though.

She was so immersed in her thoughts that she didn’t notice the sound of Tom’s Jag. Her husband was already inside the house when she’d finally noticed that he has arrived.

“Welcome home, Tom.” She smiled warmly at her husband. She jumped from the bar stool to approach him. She kissed him full in the mouth, and buried her hands on his curls.

She could feel that Tom was a bit surprised, but he responded with equal passion. They were heaving for breath when they separated.

“I’m really sorry, Tom.”

“Hey… I’m at fault, too. I’m sorry, darling.”  He kissed the top of her head.

“No, it’s my fault, really. I-I realized I’m being unfair to you. You’ve been a wonderful husband to me, giving in to my whims. Yet, I wouldn’t make the necessary adjustments as Mrs. Thomas William Hiddleston. Uhm, I’ve started making arrangements at work—I’ll be formally appending Hiddleston in my name, starting with the class schedule for the next term. I’m also using it in publications and formal correspondences—“

“Ehehehe… That’s really great to hear, darling, but you don’t have to do all these things if you’re not comfortable at all. They’re life-changing adjustments for you, and I realized—“

“That it’s going to be fine.” She kissed her husband again.

After a while, “Everything’s okay then, hmmm? I’ll give Luke and his team a heads up if we’re making the adjustments.”

She nodded. “But for now, we can have dinner. I made Italian.” Her husband’s a big fan of French and Italian cuisine.

“I’m famished, but I have something else in mind, darling.”

Elle glared at her husband when she realized what he was talking about. “Tom…”

“What? It’s been days, darling. I terribly missed you the entire time I was away, day and night.” He emphasized night.

Her husband’s playfulness made her chuckle.

“Hmmm… Convince me, Mr. Hiddleston.”

And convince her, her husband did. Tom was so eager that they didn’t even make it to their bedroom. What’s more, it was hours later when they finally had the dinner she so thoughtfully prepared, but neither of them are complaining.

 

 

True enough, Elle’s day-to-day life was disrupted when the press eventually picked up news on a certain academic who has recently married and now goes by the name Dr. Hiddleston (Dr. Caldwell-Hiddleston, actually as Elle still hasn’t dropped her maiden name, but some people can be quite insistent on using just ‘Hiddleston’).

Tom is doing his best to make sure that media eyes—and cameras are not on Elle all the time. Based on his consultation with Luke, he has expanded his security team to make sure that there are people who will discreetly watch over Elle. His wife’s not comfortable about it, along with the attention that she’s receiving outside the academe and the hundreds of articles and photos of her that are on the web, but Elle’s trying not to be too mindful of it.

To his chagrin though, Elle has gained her own following.

“Can’t blame them, Tom. Your wife’s one hell of an accomplished woman. Beauty and brains, and all. She’s not just educated in one of England’s most prestigious universities; she is an educator.” Luke stated matter-of-factly in an attempt to tease and annoy him even more.

Luke and his team now monitor media mentions about Elle, too, as part of monitoring his wife’s security. On his initial report, Luke told him that there was not-so-surprisingly a generally positive sentiment on his wife. Her works as an academic—publications, consultancy work with the private and public sector, teaching load—at the university were unearthed by the eager publics, and they have instantly admired his wife. Factor in her looks, and his wife has gained a troupe of fanboys.

Tom sighed. “I know. Elle was anxious of what people would say about her, but I don’t know whether I’ll be more thankful that the public’s sentiment is more positive than negative.”

“I’ve never known you can be this possessive, Tom.” Luke chuckled.

He just let out an exasperated sigh. Tom then glanced at his watch, remembering an important appointment he is very excited about. “Luke, I have to go in a bit.”

“Sure. We’ve covered pretty much everything, Tom. I’ll update you on the things you’re asking for within the week.” His friend and publicist paused. “Going somewhere with Elle?” Luke raised his brow teasingly.

“Ehehehe… Yes. We’re going out on a date. This is like our first, actual date. The first time that we don’t have to plan out on how we can be as discreet as possible.”

“The first time that you won’t worry about being seen together in public,” Luke supplied knowingly. Why, he’s been an accomplice then whenever he and Elle would want to go out in public for just lunch or dinner, and of course, their private wedding ceremony.

Tom nodded. He remembered Elle telling him a few nights ago about an observation of hers.

 “You know, I realized lately that we’ve never had a normal date before, Tom.”

The milk carton was suspended mid-air as he, too, realized it. “It’s only now that I realize it, too, darling,” he said with a wince. Theirs is the first romantic relationship that Elle ever had. He feels guilty that he hasn’t made his wife—or then almost but not quite girlfriend—experience a normal date. Both he and Elle enjoy life’s simple joys and pleasures such as a stroll in the park, a casual snack, and trips to the bookstore. Never though were they able to fully enjoy activities together, as they always have to wear hoodies or caps and dark glasses—even if they schedule most of their activities at night. “My apologies, darling.”

Elle stuck her tongue out. Oh, how adorable his wife is. And she seems so oblivious about it! There’s something sexy about Elle’s childlike gestures that she isn’t aware of.

“You’ll make up for it, right?” His wife’s face lit up when he nodded. “Can we go and hang out at the bookstore this Friday then? It’s already exam period for students so I won’t be holding classes that afternoon. There are several titles that I’m waiting for eternity that are due for release on that day. And it’s been a while since I last spent hours at a bookstore!” Trust Elle to talk enthusiastically—almost non-stop when it comes to books.

“Ehehehe… Seems like you’ve planned it all out, darling. It’s just my  idea of a perfect date, Elle. Though I’d quite prefer to have a delightful meal after spending hours with books. If you’re okay with it, that is,” he teased.

“Of course, you owe me a treat. Carluccio’s?” Elle grinned. His wife really looked so happy that it made his heart swell.

“Carluccio’s it is.” He planted a soft kiss on Elle’s lips.

-x-

Before one in the afternoon, Tom had picked up Elle from the University. They then headed for Carluccio’s for a rather leisurely lunch. His wife was at first uncomfortable as they spotted a couple of cameras following them in the streets. This irritated Tom, but Elle eventually succeeded in trying to ignore them, and she started to enjoy their date.

It was already four in the afternoon when they left the restaurant to hang out at their favorite bookshop in Oxfordshire. They stayed in the place for more than an hour, and would’ve stayed longer if only they weren’t gaining attention. It was already dark when they stepped out of the shop, with several bags of titles he and Elle got.

“I thought we’re heading home, Tom?” His wife said with a frown when he turned to the other direction.

“I have a little surprise for you, darling.” He winked.

Elle raised her brow, but said nothing.

A few more minutes and he finally parked his Jag in front of a shop.

“Let’s go, darling.” He grabbed his wife’s hand and led her inside a store.

Elle is evidently still puzzled, but she went with him just the same.

“Hi, Mr. Hiddleston,” the store owner, a man with a graying hair greeted him.

“Hi. Is he ready?” He smiled at the man.

“A moment, Sir.” The man headed to a room.

Elle crossed her arms. “What are you up to, Tom?”

“Ehehe… Impatient, aren’t we, darling? Why don’t you look around for a while?” He looked around the room which was full of small pets in cages and fish tanks.

His wife only rolled her eyes.

Soon enough though, the store owner went out, and on his arms was a white chow chow puppy.

“Hey, baby,” Elle said with a giggle.

As Tom had expected, the sight alone of a cute puppy would make his wife giddy.

Elle approached the man, then raised her hand close to the puppy’s head. “May I?” She asked the man for permission.

He followed her, so that he was now standing behind her.

Tom decided it was now time to reveal his surprise. “But of course, you can, darling. He’s our baby now, after all.”

Elle turned her head to him, her eyes wide open in surprise. Then her face broke into a smile.

“Oh, god, Tom. Thank you!”

Tom was startled at Elle’s reaction, as she then hugged him tightly, then kissed him on the lips.

“Ehehehe… You’re welcome, Mrs. Hiddleston.”

Elle giggled, then turned to the puppy again. This time, she took the puppy from the man, embracing it gently.

He stared at his wife lovingly as she “baby-talked” the puppy. Tom knew that Elle has always wanted to have a pet dog again, but she just hasn’t found time to get the perfect little companion. He thought that having a ‘baby’ in the Hiddleston household will be a great idea not just for Elle, but also for him who is also much of a dog lover.

“This is certainly a memorable ‘first date’, Mr. Hiddleston.” Elle tiptoed so she can kiss him again. Tom can only respond with equal warmth and enthusiasm.


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years into the marriage, and there are forces that threat Tom and Elle's marriage.

Elle’s POV

Their marriage may fall apart any time now, Elle could sense it. She isn’t thinking the worst of her husband—who by many ways is a wonderful person. It just may be the course of life—their life together.

Fear and insecurities are eating her up like they never did before. Cliché it may be, but Tom has given her the heaven and earth, without asking anything from her, the perennially scarred and scared woman that she is that only Tom could see.

Whenever she recalls how she has been so demanding as she laid out her conditions prior to marrying Tom, she can’t help but want to kick and mock herself. Lately though, what’s been particularly bugging her is the make-or-break condition: her and Tom having their own child.

Over the months that they have been married, she has witnessed not only how good Tom is with kids, but how good a father he will actually be. At one point, she gathered enough courage to ask Tom if he does want them to have a child of their own.

_“I think you’ll make a really good father, Tom,” she remarked. Tom has just put his one year old niece by Emma to sleep._

_Tom smiled at her. “You think so?” His eyes glinted with excitement. Then, as if remembering the ‘conditions’ of their marriage which she selfishly set out, “I do think though that I make a better uncle. So I might just stick to that.” He grinned boyishly._

_“Don’t you want to have a baby?” She asked boldly._

_Tom was clearly surprised at this. “When you’re—when we’re ready, certainly, my darling. But if we’ll never be ready, it’s just as fine. Why, I quite enjoy being your baby, Elle. Ehehe…” The brilliant actor that he is, Tom had managed to act as if he was disinterested in the topic._

_Of course, Elle knows better. Tom has always been ready for parenthood—the problem is with her. In the next days after that, Elle had so contemplated on whether her stance or parenthood still hasn’t changed—or if changing it can be done._

Unknown to her husband, she’d stopped taking precautions—she planned on telling him she was ready once a baby is on the way, wanting to make it some sort of a surprise for Tom. Half a year later of trying though, and there still is no Baby Hiddleston on the way, leaving her frustrated and loathing herself.

-x-

“Hey, darling…” Elle felt tom shaking her shoulder.

Elle tried to focus her eyes. “Tom…” She was still a bit disoriented. Elle found herself lying on the couch at the living room though, the television still open, and playing ‘The Avengers’. She fell asleep waiting for her husband.

Recalling that she had been crying prior to falling asleep, she wiped her face hastily.

“Have you had dinner, darling? I’m so sorry for coming home late. I couldn’t say no to Mia.” Her husband had a small smile on his lips with the mention of Mia.

Elle tried not to burst into tears again. She knows very well where Tom has been to, for she has seen photos online.. He brought Mia—his ex’s daughter with a married man (another married man, not Tom!), to a park—and probably the toy shop and a fancy restaurant the child would enjoy.

It’s been weeks since Mia and her mother have become a part of her and Tom’s lives. Though she hates to admit it, she is not happy about their presence. After seeing though how doting on the chlld makes Tom so happy, she just couldn’t afford to tell her husband about her unhappiness of the situation. How could she do so? It will be quite inappropriate for someone like her to take away something that she couldn’t give to her husband—something that he could so freely seek someplace else.

“I haven’t had dinner yet. I was waiting for you.” Then she kissed her husband. “We can have dinner now that you’re here.”

Tom winced. “I don’t think there’s still room in my stomach, darling. I took Mia to dinner, and I think I’d eaten quite a lot. But I’d love to join you at the table though, as I enjoy my tea.” He looked at her apologetically.

She tried not to appear hurt—and actually interested about his day with Mia. “’Sounds like a fun day with Mia,” she remarked with a smile on her face.

“Oh, it sure was, darling. The little girl found that Uncle Tom’s about to hit 41, so she asked that I treat her out. We went to the park, then to a toy shop. Then we got burger and fries for dinner.” Then, Tom winced. “We should get your dinner, darling. It’s past 10 PM. I really , really am sorry, Elle.”

She couldn’t assure her husband that it was okay. Because she doesn’t, in any way, feel okay. She just hugged her husband, as if that could take away her worries and fears over the threats Mia implicitly poses—and her mother, Kate, boldly, explicitly tells her in the face, about their marriage.

As he always would, Tom hugged her back tightly as he would kiss the top of her head lovingly.

-x-

Tom's POV

The following morning, Tom has been keenly observing Elle. No, his wife doesn’t look upset or mad at him for making her wait up on him—though he’d rather have that, than see her look so pale, and seemingly, weak.

“Darling, I think we should really see a doctor. You don’t look well.” It was the nth time this day that he expressed his concern.

Elle managed a smile. “I’m fine, really. It’s just that the term had been quite toxic.”  She continued writing on her pad. It was a Saturday morning, and they were set to drop by the grocery to get stuff for his birthday lunch. They’d invited his parents, his sisters and their families—though only Emma’s can attend, as Sarah and her husband couldn’t fly from India. They also invited Luke’s, Ben’s, and Chris’ families. It will just be an intimate birthday celebration, with Elle doing most of the cooking.

“I can make arrangements for catering services, darling.” Preparing for his birthday celebration will strain the hell out of his wife even more, that it’s making Tom quite guilty now.

Elle just pouted at him. “We’ve planned this already, Tom. I think it’d be even more stressful making last minute arrangements. You’re there to help me out preparing for tomorrow, so we’ll be fine, birthday boy.”

He put his arms around Elle who was seated at the bar counter stool, and kissed the top of her head. “Fine, fine. But if I feel that you shouldn’t do stuff anymore, we’ll stop everything, okay?”

Elle simply nodded—but Tom has a feeling that they won’t have it his way, Elle, being the stubborn lady that she is.

“I’ll just get something from the room, then we can leave for the grocery.” Elle leapt from the stool as he nodded. She then headed for their room upstairs, with him observing his wife all the while.

After a while, he realized that he left his car keys upstairs, so he decided to head to their room as well.

The moment Tom stepped into the room, he was gripped with fear as he saw Elle writhing in pain, her one hand clutching her stomach, as the other grabbed the edge of their massive closet for support.

“Elle!” He rushed to her wife’s side, and got hold of her, though he doesn’t quite know where or how to do so as he might hurt her. “Please tell me what’s the matter, darling.”

Tom had a closer look at his wife’s face. It’s now void of color, and beads of sweat formed in her forehead as she struggled with the pain.

“T-tom...” She could only say with a sob. Not long after, he had caught her limping body as his wife had lost consciousness.

“Oh, god, Elle, darling.” As if his mind wants to torture him even more, flashes of ‘unwanted’ scenarios kept on playing on his head. No, he won’t lose his wife.

In record time, Tom had brought Elle to the nearest hospital—how he did so, he could not tell. The only thing that matters is that they give his wife the appropriate medical attention.

-x-

Tom had the biggest shock of his life when the doctor who attended to Elle gave him an update on his wife’s condition.

“Your wife is six weeks pregnant, Mr. Hiddleston. The stomach pain she experienced is a precursor to the blood spotting,” Dr. Fullerton informed him.

Tom’s mouth dropped open. “Elle is pregnant? As in we’re talking about our baby growing inside her womb?” He feels stupid for asking such questions, but he just had to.

The elderly woman smiled in amusement. “Yes, she is, Mr. Hiddleston, for a little over a month, based on the scans. I take it that neither of you knows of her condition. Six weeks will be a bit early to tell for most couples, anyway.”

He shook his head. Then, in panic, “How’s my wife? How’s our baby? W-what caused the spotting?”

“Mrs. Hiddleston and your baby are doing fine—for now. We’re still running tests to see if there are complications with the pregnancy, but what it would seem that the bleeding is primarily triggered by fatigue and your wife’s existing health concerns. We’ve learned that her blood pressure’s below the normal range most of the time, and she’s anemic. Those can be quite dangerous among pregnant women, Mr. Hiddleston, so we’ll have to take the necessary precautions. Other than medications, we’re looking into setting prenatal checkups more frequent than once a month.”  The doctor had a serious, yet thoughtful look on her face.

“But they’ll be fine?” It’s what matters to Tom the most.

“They will be. With proper monitoring and medical attention—that is, after we’ve run the tests and observed her condition. So, I’m afraid the hospital will be your home in the next few days, a week tops.”

Tom’s totally fine with it—heck, he’ll do anything, spend a fortune just to make sure that Elle and their baby are safe and healthy. He and the doctor talked for a bit more, with him asking a couple of questions on what to expect with the pregnancy. The doctor patiently answered his questions before leaving to do her rounds. He then patiently waited for Elle to be transferred to her private suite at the hospital.

-x-

He’s been probably staring at his wife for hours—and in between those, grinning like an idiot, whenever the thought that they’re going to be parents soon kicks in.

Elle still looks quite pale, but beautiful nevertheless. Her face looks so peaceful in her sleep, unlike earlier when she looked quite under suffering because of the severe stomachache. He’s happy and worried at the news of her pregnancy at the same time, as Elle may have a difficult one.

More so though, he is worried at how Elle would take the news, as he is well-aware that Elle has been on the pill. They weren’t exactly intent on having a child. He never actually thought that there’s even the slightest chance that Elle would agree to having a child. Tom is praying for Elle’s change of heart amidst her unexpected pregnancy.

Tom stood from his seat when Elle began to stir. He moved closer to check on his wife if she was in pain, or if she needed anything.

“Tom…” Elle was still disoriented. She blinked a couple of times to regain her eyes’ focus.

“Elle, darling, how are you feeling?” Tom’s trying his best not to hover Elle.

“Honestly, weak and tired.” She smiled a little, then frowned. “I can’t quite remember what happened after I had that hellish stomachache.”

Tom cleared his throat. It was the moment of truth. “You passed out. I brought you to the hospital, and the doctors have found that… that you’re six weeks pregnant, darling.”

This made Elle gasp. It’s as if the news had cleared her mind of the cobwebs of grogginess. His wife then started to sob—which scared the hell out of Tom. Damn, but this day will give him a heart attack, frightening him so many times.

“Oh, darling, please. It’s going to be fine. It’s an unexpected news, but I think we can work this out. Please.” He frantically wiped his wife’s tears away in between giving her hugs and kisses of assurance. “D-don’t you want our baby?” He stopped breathing as he awaits her answer.

Elle smiled amidst the tears. “I haven’t been on the pill for half a year now, Tom,” she confessed. His eyes widened at the implication of what Elle just revealed. She continued, “Remember when you said that I just have to tell you when I’m ready to have our own baby? I thought I’ll tell you eventually that I’m ready—or at least ready to try out parenthood once I’m on the way. Months after, and the home pregnancy tests continue coming out negative that I’m becoming frustrated. I thought we’ll never be able to have our own child… I’m sorry if I kept a secret from you.”

“Ehehe… Silly darling. I don’t mind, Elle. Why, you’ve been plotting the most wonderful surprise for me all these months. On second thought though, you could have told me about your plan, so I could have been more efficient on my part.” He winked at her naughtily.

Elle laughed, only to be sent in panic upon realizing her confinement as she glanced around the room. “Tom! How’s our baby?!”

“Shhh… Our baby’s fine, darling. You did have a light bleeding, the doctors said, but you’ve been responding well to the medications. We’ll have to stay for a few days here though so they can perform a few more tests to check on your and our baby’s condition.” He leaned to kiss Elle’s forehead.

“But our baby will be fine?” She asked worriedly. He smiled at this as he remembers asking the same question earlier.

“Daddy will take good care of Mommy, so she and the little one will be safe and healthy. But yeah, daddy will get help from the doctors.” Tom kissed his wife’s lips. “Thank you so much, Elle,” he said emotionally as he looked her in the eyes.

Elle said nothing, and just cupped his face with both her hands. Tom could feel that his wife loves him—that she is with him not just because he sort of coerced her into the marriage, but also because she loves him. Regardless of how his wife feels for him, what matters to Tom the most is that he makes her feel his love for her, and now, the precious life that they have created together.

“Happy birthday, Daddy.”

“Ehehehe… Congratulations to us, Mommy.”


	5. V

“You know, darling, that isn’t exactly what you should be watching,” Tom said with a wince.

Elle was watching The Avengers—for the nth time—on her laptop to pass the time at the hospital.

His wife paused the movie. “Why not? I love this movie. Our little one will love this movie.” Elle’s eyes were glinting in amusement. She’s well aware that he’d cringe whenever he’d see the movie—and himself playing the ruthless villain Loki. “Why, you as the god of mischief could very well double as the sex god, Tom—though you’re definitely hotter as King Henry.” His wife winked at him.

“Ehehehe… If you say so, darling. Loki’s not exactly a good role model for our little one. I’m not sure if seeing Daddy play Loki won’t scare our baby.” Tom winced again.

“Daddy’s far from Loki in real life, because he’s the kindest, most thoughtful man Mommy knows. The little one will be very proud of Daddy—as much as Mommy is.” Elle stared at him lovingly.

This made Tom blush. “Truly?”

Elle giggled. “Adorable, aren’t we, Tom?”

“Ehehehe…” He gave her a boyish grin.

“I can’t believe we’re going to be parents soon.” Elle is indeed a picture of amazement as she stared down and held her stomach. “I pray that our little one is fine.” She was suddenly filled with worry. She just went through a couple of laboratory tests earlier—and would do so for the next few days. The doctors are yet to give them conclusive results, but as first time parents, they can’t help but feel anxious.

“I know that our little one is quite fine, Elle. Perhaps our little one was just feeling a bit theatrical about announcing his or her arrival to Mommy and Daddy.” He pretended to smirk.

Elle laughed. “I wonder who he or she got that from,” she teased.

“Ehehehe… Guilty as charged, darling.” He reached Elle’s tummy and gently stroke it. Ah, he could only imagine how great it would feel to be holding their child a few months from now. Tom then leaned over from his seat, and kissed Elle’s stomach.

He then felt his wife caressing his hair. He raised his head to look her in the eyes. They said nothing to each other, but their gazes spoke of volumes.

Elle hit ‘play’ again, with the part where Loki was making his theatrical speech in Germany was playing. The entire time the movie was playing, Tom kept his face near Elle’s tummy, planting soft kisses on it every now and then. His wife, on the other hand, would fondly run her fingers through his curls as she watched her husband plot against Midgardians.

-x-

“And we’re home!” Tom assisted Elle in sitting on the couch at their living room. After three days of confinement, Elle was finally discharged.

His wife has a number of prenatal medications to take on a daily basis, with the doctors a bit alarmed with Elle's low blood pressure and history of anemia. They're also scheduled for prenatal check-up every other week, instead of the usual once-a-month basis, but they've been assured that their medical team is only taking extra precaution given the possibility of Elle's pregnancy escalating to a high-risk one. 

Their dog that used to be just a tiny pup months ago came rushing out of where she had been hiding, excitedly wagging its tail. It jumped to the couch and occupied the space beside Elle.

“Hey, Mjolnir. Did you miss us?” Elle talked sweetly to their pet, as she gently rubbed its head.

“Oh, Mjolnir surely did.” His Mum walked into the room. She looks like she had just finished preparing their lunch. “He’s been staring at the door day and night, waiting for you lovebirds to come home.”

Tom kissed and hugged his mother.

“Hi, Mum. What will I do without you?”  He frowned and pouted dramatically.

“My thoughts exactly, Thomas.” Diana jokingly rolled her eyes.

Elle laughed, his pregnant wife looking even lovelier.

“Thank you so much, Mum.”

His mother fondly patted Elle’s cheek in response.

The day after Elle’s admission to the hospital which was his birthday, Diana rushed from her Suffolk home to Oxfordshire. It was his mother who first knew of Elle’s pregnancy and her hospitalization from his family. His mother was only too glad that the grandchild courtesy of him and Elle that she had been waiting for years is due in a few months’ time. She was, however, quite worried as well after hearing about Elle’s bleeding that she firmly told him that she was still coming to their home despite him cancelling his supposed birthday celebration.

Tom lovingly hugged his mother again, thinking of how she had always been there for him all his life. He knows, too, that like him, his child would grow up in the arms of a loving and selfless mother. Elle’s anxiety on parenthood is still there. She still hasn’t realized that she would make an amazing mother, contrary to her belief. In the months and years to come, Elle will certainly, eventually change her perspective on things.

Ah, he can’t wait for the latest addition in their family.

-x-

Tom’s mother left two days after Elle was discharged from the hospital due to obligations at Suffolk. He thought that what he’s read in books and asked his mother on how to take care of his pregnant wife would be enough, but oh how wrong he is.

After Elle’s bout of not-so-morning sickness (as it happened late in the afternoon), Tom felt like calling his mother that she returns to Oxfordshire. Despite Elle’s assurance that she was fine despite the discomfort, Tom couldn’t help but worry—a lot.

“Tom, I’m fine. I swear. So please stop pacing the room restlessly.” His wife looked amused. She was now lying lazily on their bed, exhausted from throwing up. For probably about an hour, they were at the bathroom with his wife emptying her stomach of her food intake for that day, and with him totally helpless, and could only rub her back.

“But, darling, I think we should see your doctor or call Mum.” Tom ran his fingers through his hair, a habit of his whenever he is tensed.

“I don’t think so, Mr. Hiddleston. But I think though that a hug from you will make me feel better—oh, and probably pacify our little one.”

Without another word, Tom joined his wife on the bed. He gave him the hug she was asking for, and planted soft kisses on her face and hair.

“Oh, darling, I hope this doesn’t happen again,” he said in a pained voice.

It pains him to see his wife experiencing discomforts because of the pregnancy. And dammit, these seem out of his hand.

“Hmmm… ‘Might not be possible, Tom. Morning sickness can be a daily thing for a couple of months or week, I’ve read. But really, I’ll be fine, Tom. We’ll be fine. So stop worrying like a mother hen.” His wife chuckled.

Tom could only sigh in resignation. “Why don’t you get some rest, darling? I’ll call your doctor and Mum in a bit—they probably know how to at least ease up your discomfort.”

“Stay with me until I fall asleep.” His wife hugged him tighter as she buried her face on his chest.

“Of course, darling.” Tom wanted to grin. Elle can be a bit demanding for physical closeness these days, and he is certainly loving it. Thank you, pregnancy hormones.

-x-

Tom groaned at the thought of leaving Elle at home for a week. Two weeks have quickly passed, and Elle officially marked her second month of pregnancy. Albeit the terrible morning sickness, Elle still goes to the University on almost a daily basis. As much as he would want her to take a leave, Elle couldn’t do so due to her teaching load this term. She, however, intends to go on leave starting next term both at the University and in her various consultancy works.

“Toiletries?” Elle asked.

“Check.”

“Kindle?”

“Check.”

“Undies?”

“Hmmm…” Tom eyed Elle teasingly.

“Hmm…?” His wife mimicked him.

“Ehehehe… Check, darling. I’m good to go.”

Tom zipped his luggage.

His wife sighed. “I already miss you, Tom.” Elle pouted, then whisked away the gloomy expression immediately. “But hey, you’re a strong Oscar contender—for the nth time! You might receive your nth trophy, so the one-week separation’s going to be worth it.”

Tom kneeled in front of Elle who is sitting on the edge of their bed. “Oh god, it’s going to be pure torture for me. But I really need to go, darling. Shortening my trip to a week is the most we can do. Ken might kill me if I don’t attend at all.” He reached for her hands then kissed them.

He was referring to one of his mentors, Kenneth Branagh. His recent nomination is yet another collaboration with him.

Elle brushed his cheeks. “Ken just might, Tom. Our little one and I wouldn’t want that. You’ll make it up to us once you get back, yes?”

“Of course, Daddy will.” Tom planted a kiss on Elle’s tummy—a habit that he had developed in the past weeks. Elle then ran her fingers through his hair.

This is perhaps one of the best things that he enjoys with Elle’s pregnancy—next to the much awaited birth of their baby. They’ve become more intimate as a couple and he would always cherish such moments.

-x-

Rumors have been circulating that his marriage is on the rocks, with Elle not visible even in pre-gala events. In the years that they have been married, Elle would accompany him in at least a pre-gala event or two every awards season. For this year’s Oscars though—and even the BAFTA, Elle was nowhere in sight, and she hasn’t been seen much going out with him lately. Hence, the speculation that their marriage is troubled.

As much as Tom tries to ignore the rumors, he can’t help but feel pissed off with them, as one, chances are Elle may read articles online, and they may somehow cause her stress, and two, some women have been blatantly expressing interest in him now that he seems back in the market.

If the public only knew that he and Elle are on a new milestone as a couple. He’s decided though to put off announcing the news of Elle’s pregnancy to everyone, so at least her first trimester can be a peaceful period. The past days though got him thinking that they should perhaps make the announcement soon.

As it had always been for Tom, he arrived for the red carpet at least an hour early. He went through the usual red carpet photo ops for several minutes, posing and smiling for the cameras. Tom could guess that he’s sporting a wider smile than usual. How can he not do so when he’d just received a text message from his wife?

_Own the stage, Daddy. –Mommy and the Little One_

_PS. We miss you. :(_

Tom then spent the remaining time meeting as many fans as possible.  They were from all walks of life and from different generations. Some had told him they have been his fans as teenagers ten years ago. There were middle-aged fans, too, as well as new breed of teenage ones. He feels quite blessed that these people’s support for him has not waned over the years.

“Tom, how’s your wife? I hope it’s not true that you’re getting a divorce,” one fan remarked as he was signing autographs. Her voice was of genuine concern that made Tom smile.

He couldn’t help but volunteer information. “Not true at all, Ma’am. My wife’s fine, though she’s experiencing some discomforts the past few days due to her condition.” Tom smiled at the woman who seems to be just a few years younger than Elle.

There was a collective gasp in the crowd who was within the distance of hearing him. They seem to be dumbfounded, hence, speechless, but they more or less have an idea of ‘Elle’s condition’ that he is talking about.

“Oh my god, they’re having a baby.”

He still managed to hear the remark before Luke pulled him from the crowd as it was only less than five minutes before the event starts.

Tom politely said goodbye to his fans before walking away. On their faces were still the look of surprise—some happy, others not so.

Inside the hall, he sat close to his co-stars in his film project with Kenneth Branagh. The man was seated beside him. Ken and his wife excitedly congratulated him not for his possible Oscar win, but for his impending fatherhood.

Tom grinned in response—and it said everything of his excitement.

Hours have passed and winners were called one by one. For the Best Actor category, he is nominated with fellow Old Etonian, Eddie. Both of them are quite strong contenders who have previously vied and won a trophy for the same category a few years apart. Tom isn’t really keen on bringing home another Oscars trophy, but another recognition will be quite welcome.

Other times, he would’ve been ecstatic with the nomination, but his priorities have changed. It has been Elle over his career since they’ve gotten married; and just two weeks ago, the moment he learned of his wife’s pregnancy, it has immediately become Elle and their baby—his own family—over his career.

In between breaks, Tom would check his phone or text Elle to check on her. He feels disappointed every time there is no message from his wife. This time though, there was a text message from Elle that made him widely grin.

_Looking dapper, Mr. Hiddleston. :D_

He typed on his phone.

_Aren’t you supposed to be resting now, Mrs. Hiddleston?_

It didn’t take a minute before he received Elle’s reply.

_Fangirl duties. <3 _

Tom laughed out loud at this, making Ken and his wife turn to him.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I’m just exchanging messages with Elle.”

The couple smiled knowingly—with Ken having a teasing glint on his eyes.

_Aww. Isn’t Tom HIddleston just a lucky man? ;)_

They were flirting like teenagers, but what the hell.

Tom wasn’t able to read Elle’s reply as the show has resumed. It’s now time to announce the Best Actor for this year’s Oscars.

The next thing Tom knew, Ken and his co-stars were patting his back and shaking his hands.

“Damn you, Hiddleston! Another Oscars!” Ken laughed.

“Off to the stage, Tom.” Luke seems to be aware of his preoccupation.

“Ehehehe… Thank you, you guys.” He then headed to the stage. He was caught a bit unaware as his mind was drifting off to his wife.

He delivered an impromptu speech to thank his fans, family, co-stars, and the team managing his career. He capped his speech though with a message for his wife, “And of course, the wonderful woman who has been behind me these years—my friend, my critic, my wife… And recently, the mother of my child. I share this with you, Elle.” Tom ended his speech with a grin.

His last few words drew a collective ‘oooh’ from the crowd.

Damn, but he couldn’t stand by his plan of not revealing Elle’s pregnancy to the public just yet. Overly excited Tom Hiddleston is not the best person to keep secrets, he concluded.

-x-

“I’m sorry for missing your calls last night, darling.” Tom said with a wince. He was talking to his wife over the phone the following morning. After receiving his trophy, Tom had spent hours backstage and even on his way out of the venue, indulging the press for more photos and even impromptu interviews. Hence, he never got the chance to check his phone again until he was already on his way back to the hotel. That was almost 3 am, so he put off calling his wife at a later time.

Elle laughed. “It’s alright, Tom. I just wanted to send you my greetings right away, but I figured you were swarmed by a crowd wanting to congratulate you for conquering the Oscars yet again.” She paused. Then, “Congratulations, Tom. Our little one and I are so proud of you. And Mjolnir, too,” Elle added as their dog barked in the background.

“Thank you, darling. How have you been?” He cleared his throat. “I know I promised we won’t be telling the public yet about our baby, but I couldn’t stop my big mouth last night,” he said apologetically.

“It’s alright, Tom. They’ll know sooner or later, anyway.” Elle sounded like she was expecting that the news would be out sooner than they would want. Then hesitantly, “Hmmm… Will you be extending your stay in US?”

Tom was puzzled at this. “No, darling. As promised, I’ll be back within a week. There were additional requests for interviews, but the ever efficient Luke managed to squeeze them in the remaining days of my stay,” he explained. “Why, darling? Don’t you want me within your sight anytime soon?” He faked a hurt expression.

Elle sulked. “Nope. On the contrary… I miss you. We miss you.”

Tom was stunned. Elle is a sweet lady, but not too affectionate verbally. This is definitely a first. It isn’t an ‘I love you’, but they’ll get there soon, Tom thought.

“Oh, darling, I miss you, too. Terribly.” If Elle asked that he didn’t go, he would have unpacked his bags in a heartbeat. But then, his wife is never the type who would demand time if it would interrupt with his work.

“But hey, you’ll be home soon,” Elle quipped lightly.

“Definitely, Elle. By the way, what would you like me to get for you, darling?”

“Nothing, Tom. I just want my baby daddy home soon.” Elle chuckled. “Oh, but don’t you dare get any baby stuff, Tom! Because that would be unfair.” Her voice was laced with warning.

“Ehehehe…” He was actually thinking of finding time to go to shops for baby stuff earlier. “You got me there, darling. I won’t beat you to shopping for our little one, I promise.”

Elle giggled on the other line. “We can go shopping together when you get back, Tom.”

“Sounds good to me, darling. I—“ He was interrupted by a wave from one of Luke’s staff members. The woman was signaling that it’s time for his next appointment.

“You need to go?” Elle sounded disappointed.

Tom sighed. “Yes, darling. I’ll call you back later. I’m really sorry, Elle.”

Elle tried to sound cheery again. “It’s alright. My class begins in half an hour anyway. Bye bye, Tom. I miss you.”

“I miss you, too, my darling.” There was much tenderness in his voice. I love you, Elle, he would’ve wanted to say

-x-

Tom noiselessly got through the front door of their Oxfordshire home. Mjolnir sensed the movement though, and barked.

“Shhh…” He knelt down to rub the dog’s head. He didn’t want to wake his wife. He glanced at the wall clock. Four in the morning. He asked Luke to rebook his flight at an earlier time, as he terribly misses his wife, and he wants back home as soon as he can. His friend-publicist was able to book him an earlier flight—but too early that he’ll land in England in the wee hours of the morning.

Tom though doesn’t mind at all. He finally got up and headed for their room upstairs.

There, he saw his wife lying on her side—a hand protectively covering her tummy.

He tried to plant a kiss on Elle’s forehead without waking her up, but to no avail.

“Tom…” A sleepy smile formed in Elle’s lips. “You’re finally back.” His wife looked really glad.

He smiled. “Yes, my darling.” His smile grew wider when Elle got up from the bed and hugged him really tight. He hugged her back and kissed the top of her head.

“I missed you so much,” Elle sulked.

“So did I, my darling. So did I.” For a while, they just stayed hugging each other as they sat on the bed. Then, “You should go back to sleep, darling. You need a lot of rest, hmmm?”

Elle simply nodded. She let him assist her back into lying on the bed.

“You’re going to bed now, too, right?” She asked without opening her eyes.

“Uh-huh.”

“Hug.”

“Certainly, Elle.”

Tom kicked his shoes off and joined Elle under the cover. He pulled her close to his body, hugging her again real tight. “Sweet dreams, my darling.”

-x-

 


	6. VI

Tom's POV

“Fresh salad and grilled chicken for the pregnant lady,” Tom announced as he placed the dishes on the dining table.  He took on the task of preparing their dinner as part of making it up to Ysobel for his one-week absence.

“Looks delicious, Tom,” his wife commented as she surveyed the food.

He grinned. “I certainly hope I don’t disappoint, darling.” 

They had a hearty meal, despite Elle not eating much—at least, based on Tom’s definition of ‘much’. It worries him that his wife isn’t gaining a lot of weight.

“I’m afraid I might make an hour-long trip to the bathroom if I put more food in my stomach, Tom. I assure you that I’m quite full though. Your grilled chicken is perfect.” His wife even gave him a thumbs up.

“Ehehehe… If you say so, darling. I’d like to send your doctor an e-mail later. Perhaps she could recommend something so you can eat more without having to worry about your morning sickness.” It was more of a personal note for Tom, than it was a statement addressed to Elle.

His wife only rolled her eyes. “Fine, fine.” She knew that he would have it his way.

Tom can be quite paranoid when it concerns his wife’s health—and he’s extra paranoid given his wife’s condition.

“Oh.” Elle seemed to have remembered something. “Our little one and I, we have a little something for you. For Daddy's latest achievement.” She grinned. Elle then took out a paper bag on the vacant chair beside her, then handed it to him. “Congratulations, Tom.”

This made Tom smile. He leaned toward his wife to kiss her on the lips.

“Let’s see what Mommy and the little one got for dad.” He opened the bag—it contained a book and a disc set. “The Jungle Book. I haven’t really thought that I need to get these anytime soon, darling, but you remembered. These are wonderful! Ehehehe…”

Tom has always dreamt of reading The Jungle Book to his child—and watching its animation with him oor her. He thought it would never happen, as Elle wasn’t keen on parenthood. But here he is, about to become a dad in a few months’ time.

“Glad you like them, Tom.” Elle smiled at him tenderly, and Tom could swear that his wife loves him, too.

The moment was interrupted though by the ringing of his phone.

Tom winced. “I’m sorry, darling.” He glanced at the screen of his phone which was placed on top of the dining table.

“It’s Kate.” His wife’s voice was void of emotions.

Tom was about to press the reject button when his wife told him to go, and answer the call.

Hesitantly, he did so.

“Hi, Kate.” He heard the woman hysterically sobbing. “Hey, hey, calm down.” Tom listened to the other line, glancing every now and then at Elle who kept her gaze on her empty plate.

_“Tom, please come here. Mia needs you. I-I don’t know what to do.”_

“Kate, I can’t. I—“

 _“Please, Tom.”_ The woman begged, then hung up the phone.

Tom sighed heavily. His wife doesn’t look happy about the call—and to be honest, he no longer wants to be physically present for Mia and Kate. It has become obvious to him that Kate wants something more from him. He can’t and won’t do anything, particularly infidelity, to hurt his wife, and of course, their soon family of three.

“Something’s wrong with Mia, I presume.” Her eyes met his gaze.

Tom cleared his throat. “Kate rushed her to the hospital. The child is convulsing. Kate’s hysterical as she doesn’t know what to do.

“Of course. She doesn’t know what to do with her own life. What more of her child?” Ysobel remarked in a chilly voice.

Tom was surprised at his wife’s acerbic comment. Elle is the nicest person that he knows of, always willing to lend a hand. But perhaps, her instincts are telling her that there’s something off with Kate and her intentions.

“I’ll just check with Luke if there’s someone he can send to check and assist—“

“It’s fine if you have to go, Tom.”

“Darling—“

“I could feel that you do want to go—for Mia. It’s alright.” His wife gave him a smile.

Tom just stared at his wife for a while. Elle is right—that Kate doesn’t know how to take care of her own child and that he wants to go for Mia as he cares about the child. “I won’t be long, darling.”

Elle nodded. “I’ll take care of the stuff here.” She motioned the dishes. It was a dismissive gesture from Elle that made him uncomfortable. Perhaps it’s best to talk to her though about everything later.

Tom kissed his wife, and headed for the garage.

-x-

Elle’s POV

Elle let her tears fall.

She thought everything would be alright. The past weeks had been good for her and Tom, and their relationship. Her pregnancy has bonded them even more, and somehow, it helped her let her guards down. Elle has let herself be more expressive of how she feels for her husband—though not verbally, as she still hasn’t mustered the courage to tell Tom that she loves him.

Then Kate and Mia are back on the scene. Elle doesn’t really like Kate, but she can’t help but be concerned with Mia. She has seen the child more than once, and she had developed the impression that she is a neglected child. That even her mother doesn’t truly care for her, and only uses her as a leverage against her ex-husband and the father’s child. And of course, a leverage to get close to Tom.

Elle didn’t want Tom to go. She wanted to ask him to stay with her—that she needed him. Then she thought of Mia, and as a soon-to-be-mother, she wanted the child to be cared for. At this point, only Tom has shown genuine concern for the child, and it seems selfish not to let him to.

But Elle is truly hurting.

She wiped the tears away as she thought of her child. “I’m sorry if Mommy got upset, my little one.” She lightly stroke her stomach which has a slight bump now.

Elle got up, and cleared the table. She wants to get to bed, and just sleep away the negative thoughts and feelings that she is having.

-x-

It was past 9 in the evening, and Tom has been away for a little over two hours now. She decided to wait for her husband, and read a book to pass time, but she couldn’t concentrate on what she was reading.

She hurriedly reached for her phone when it started vibrating, thinking that it may be her husband.

Elle hesitated in answering the call upon seeing that it was Elsa. Chris’ wife is one perceptive woman. She might sense that something is wrong.

“Hi, Elsa!” She greeted cheerily. Elle thought that it would do her much good to have someone to talk to at this point—even if it’s not about her problem.

“Hello to the very much pregnant lady.” Elsa chuckled on the end of the line. “How are you doing, Elle? Is the little Hiddleston still giving you a hard time?”

Elsa knows of her morning sickness as she was among those that Tom pestered in his moments of panics as she puked her guts out in the bathroom.

Elle laughed. “The little one’s giving me less of a hard time, Elsa. How are you and the kids?” By kids, they mean to include Chris.

“Oh, India’s doing well in school. It seems like her interest in science is not just a fancy. Chris and I are quite fine with her pursuing a future career far from ours.” Elsa laughed. “The twins though, god, they’re a pair of hyperactive boys! Add Chris to the mix, and trouble’s a normal part of any day for me.” Elsa sighed, though contentment and pride are in her voice.

“I’m praying that it’s a boy for Tom and me,” Elle quipped.

“Oh, Hiddleston would very much love that. He’s quite a kid, like his brother from another mother.”

Elle could imagine Elsa rolling her eyes albeit fondly.

“I hope to see you soon, Elsa. We have a lot of catching up to do. Phone calls are not good enough.”

Elle didn’t have a lot of friends in England. In fact, it’s only through Tom that she had girl friends to confide with through Emma and Elsa, and even Sarah, only that she gets to see Tom’s eldest sister rarely as she lives across the globe.

Elsa was silent for a while. Then, “Elle? Is there anything wrong?’

Always perceptive, her friend is.

“I don’t remember giving you any hints, Elsa,” she quipped lightly. She couldn’t lie to her friend, so she didn’t bother trying.

“I warned Tom not to make you mad or upset!” Elsa sounded pissed off.

“Elsa—please don’t get mad at Tom.” Elle panicked. “I think the problem’s just with me. I-I just am not comfortable with Tom trying to help out Mia. It makes me feel upset. I don’t know if it’s just pregnancy hormones, but I want my husband all to myself,” she confessed.

“Oh, honey, that’s pretty normal. I think it’s called ‘jealousy’,” Elsa teased her.

“Oh.” Elle blinked. She had to admit that Elsa’s right—she’s jealous. It was an emotion that only Tom had made her feel.

Elsa chuckled, then turned serious again. “That Kate though, Chris and I feel off about her. Tom better stays away from that woman. She has to learn how to take care of her own daughter, and more importantly, how to stay out of a married man’s life. You and Tom, Elle. I hate that you’re overly, unbelievably nice people,” Elsa said in a reprimanding tone.

Her friend is right, particularly about Tom. He’s the nicest man on earth—a far cry from his most popular character, Loki—that he feels responsible even for someone else’s child’s care. As his wife, she wants to tell Tom against it, but it doesn’t sit well with her, knowing that her husband only has good intentions. Telling him point blank to stay away from Kate and her daughter feels like saying that she doesn’t trust her husband enough—which is not the case.

She and Elsa talked for a bit more, with Elle successfully able to veer away the topic from her jealous-wife-problems to pregnancy hacks and the original agenda of Elsa’s phone call—the Hemsworth brood’s trip to London next month.

Elsa and Chris have arranged a short vacation for their family, and decided to spend it in London and Spain. Elle could only be too delighted. They haven’t finalized the date yet, as she still has to ask Tom of his schedule, but she promised Elsa that they cannot not meet them.

“Don’t worry too much about that woman, Elle. And it wouldn’t hurt if you’d be a bit more demanding. Have Tom indulge your every whim, honey.” Elsa is a fairy god mother to Elle, as she is an evil witch to Tom.

Elle laughed heartily. “I will, Elsa. Thank you so much, and see you soon. Please say hi to the kids and Chris for me.”

 

 

Tom’s POV

Tom sighed for the nth time. His wife is giving him the cold shoulder. He, after all, got home at past midnight—with Elle waiting up on him. He’d apologized—no, he has been apologizing since last night, but his wife would only nod in acknowledgment. That she heard what he said, not necessarily that she forgives him already.

He stared intently at Elle. She was curled up on their bed, rereading Sherlock Holmes for the nth time. She looked so engrossed with what she is reading, completely oblivious of him. Even their dog, Mjolnir, who’s now sleeping on the foot of the bed seems to be ignoring him.

Tom closed the book he had been trying to read for the past hour and a half.

“Elle, darling…” He called out his wife’s attention.

Elle only glanced at him—disinterestedly at that—before going back to reading again, when he wouldn’t say anything.

“Let’s just have food delivered. I don’t feel like making lunch.” Her voice was cold and distant.

“Sounds cool to me, darling.” Elle didn’t even stir. Tom sighed. “Elle, I’m sorry about last night. I’m sure you understand, my darling.” He sat on the edge of the bed.

“Of course, I do understand,” Elle snapped.

“If that’s the case, it is I who now doesn’t understand why you’re still being so mad at me. Well, you being angry at me is just fine, but I hate seeing you upset, darling.” His voice was calm and soothing, as he’s hoping that it could somehow pacify her. “Fine. I didn’t let Kate get anywhere near me last night—well, she hugged me once, but I made sure that she’s as far from me as possible for the rest of the time I was there.” Elle pouted at the information, obviously pissed off. “I won’t go home late again without telling you, darling. My battery died down last night, so I couldn’t text or call you not to wait up on me.” No response from Elle. “Darling… Is this jealousy?” He said jokingly, but to Tom’s horror, Elle started to cry.

His wife buried her face in the pillow and sobbed uncontrollably.

“Oh god, darling, I was kidding okay?”

“Maybe I am! So what?!”

They spoke at about the same time, but Tom had heard loud and clear that his wife is upset at him because she _may be_ jealous. Tom tried his best not to laugh triumphantly. Oh god, his wife could only be so adorable.

“Stop crying now, darling. Please.” He stroke her back and leaned over her. Elle still won’t raise her face from being buried in the pillow.

“’Hate you.”

This made Tom smile. “You can only hate someone you so deeply love, darling.” He was fishing, of course. Elle has never said “I love you” to him, not even once. But for her to say that he hates him—well, that’s something.

Elle didn’t budge.

Tom then decided to grab her gently, and raise her from the bed. He held his wife close to him, allowing her to bury her face on his chest.

“I’m sorry I’m being upset and childish and…”

“Adorable. It’s alright, darling. ‘Must be the hormones. Seriously though, I promise you, it’s the last time I’d pull such on you. Thomas William Hiddleston is signing up as your full time slave, Ma’am.”

Elle tried to suppress her laugh. “Only mine, okay?” She mumbled.

“My, my, demanding, aren’t we? But yes, only yours, darling. Heck, I’m all yours.” He kissed the top of her head. “Now, what does the lady want, hmmm?”

“Cuddle.”

“Ehehehe… Cuddle it is, then.” Tom guided her in a more comfortable position, so they were now both lying on the bed, with him still hugging his wife tightly but gently. “Maybe we should have done this earlier—or do this more frequently in the future. I love the demanding Elle that’s my very much pregnant wife,” he quipped lightly.

“I love being pregnant with your baby.”

Damn, but this made Tom’s heart skip a beat.

“Glad to hear that, my darling.” He kissed the top of Elle’s head.

-x-

“What?” Ysobel snarled at him.

He was staring at his wife intently who was indulging on her second serving of pancakes with Belgian chocolate drops and whipped cream—a special concoction at their neighborhood café just for him. Ysobel normally won’t order it, but this time, it seems that she’s developed a craving.

“Ehehehe… Easy, darling. This man’s just quite pleased that you’re eating more.”

“Well, surprisingly, the little one’s all for Mommy eating more.” She shrugged.

Tom chuckled. “On his own terms, apparently. Why, the little one quite likes what Daddy loves to eat.” Who will their child take after more? Him or Elle? The thought excited Tom.

“The little one certainly does. You might just have to share your stash of Earl Grey tea with me.” Elle smiled fondly, as she tapped her cute baby bump.

“Ehehehe… I wouldn’t mind, darling.”  Tom put down the book he was holding, and moved his chair closer to Elle.

“Oh.” Elle gasped when his hand gently landed on her baby bump. She then smiled. “Bump envious, aren’t you, Daddy?” She chuckled.

Tom frowned. “You get to be with our little one 24/7—9 months ahead of Daddy. That’s a bit unfair.” Tom’s very much willing to share every pain and discomfort of Elle’s pregnancy, but heck, men and women were created biologically different. He is awed and envious at the same time, whenever he sees Elle nowadays. Tom finds it quite amazing that a precious life—part of him and part of Elle—is growing inside her body. Ah, the miracle of life.

“I’m certain that our little one is aware that it’s not just Mommy, but also Daddy taking care of him or her.” Elle brushed his cheek gently.

This made Tom grin. “You think so?”

Elle nodded indulgently.

“Ehehehe…” Then then scooted closer to Elle, that he is now hugging her, with his one hand still on her tummy. “Ah, I wish we can stay like this forever.”

His wife chuckled. “No one’s stopping us, Tom. Well, we at least have until the shop’s closing time,” she quipped.

“Ehehehehe…”


	7. VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ~magazine interview with Tom after his Oscars win :)

_The team has recently had the chance to sit down and have a nice—really, really nice conversation—with Academy Award-winning actor, Tom Hiddleston.  The English gentleman passionately talked about career, humanitarian work, and in such rarity, married life and even his forthcoming fatherhood. We just scored an exclusive, might we say._

_We know you love Tom Hiddleston as much as we do, so we’re sharing excerpts of the interview on our site. Don’t forget to grab a print copy of our magazine though which features the full interview, and a generous number of Tom’s photographs._

_\---_

Q: Let’s talk about married life, Tom.

Tom: Fire away. [And Tom Hiddleston gives us such a charming smile. *sigh*]

Q: You and Elle are quite busy with your respective careers, and you have people wondering, how are you able to work things out? Your being an actor particularly seems like the most challenging part.

Tom: Hmmm… Quite an interesting question. I never realized that it indeed seems quite difficult. [laughs] I’d say that communication is key. Elle and I always discuss our future plans, our schedule, what projects we’d like to take on—we actually ask and tell each other if we should accept a certain project or not. It is I who often has to spend a lot of time away filming, so it’s my wife who actually makes a couple of adjustments. Whenever she can, like when the University’s on break, she’d join me on-location and work on her other research or consultancy projects wherever that would be. If that’s not quite possible, we make it a point to call each other at least once a day, no matter the time difference. We just have to let each other know what decision we’re going to make with our careers, whether it’s something big or just something small.

Q: Pardon, but we just have to ask this. Elle is rarely spotted at celebrity happenings, making some people speculate that she’s a bit of a snob. You know, you’re from two different worlds. Is she supportive of your career as an actor?

Tom: Goodness, yes. I’d never find someone more supportive than my wife—it’s Elle who makes sure that I don’t get late for my appointments like rehearsals, helps me review which projects to take next, or my lines. She’s just amazing.

And Elle definitely isn’t a snob. Prior to marrying her, my Elle has always been a private person. Almost your typical introvert. She’s not really comfortable in most social gatherings, not just awards, galas. I do respect that—the same way that my wife respects and doesn’t judge me when I can’t speak maths and statistics, which she’s very much into. Ehehehe…

Q: We’ve seen her a couple of times, and my, your wife is quite a stunner—and that shy smile has become her signature.

Tom: [He smiles again. Confirmed: Tom Hiddleston truly, madly, deeply adores his wife.] My wife definitely is.

Q: Can you describe to us how married life and life at home is like?

Tom: My life with my wife is wonderful. We live in a rather modest home at Oxfordshire which is not too far from her work, but every now and then, we stay at what used to be my London base. Elle and I split the chores, but it’s really cooking—and eating that we love doing the most. [laughs] On weekends, or whenever I’m not away filming, we spend a lot of time in our study, catching up on our respective reading lists. Our book collection is now so massive that it’s no exaggeration that we need an extra room in the house for our shelves.

Q: Speaking of room, you and your wife will soon prepare one for a baby Hiddleston. Or are you preparing one already?

Tom: [grins] Ah, our nursery. Elle and I have been talking to a designer, but we haven’t really started with real work. My wife and I want to be hands-on with the construction of our little one’s nursery, but at this stage, that’s not quite possible. Elle’s pregnancy is a bit delicate, and her first trimester’s not really the best time to prepare the nursery. We’d get there in a few months. [grins]

Q: You seem so excited about fatherhood, Tom. Congratulations, by the way. When and how did you first learn that you’re pregnant?

Tom: A day before my birthday, actually. May I just say that the circumstances have been quite unusual, even horrifying. It wasn’t the, “Darling, we have two lines on the pee stick.” thing. Elle suffered from a horrible tummy ache just when we were preparing for my birthday celebration with my family and a couple of friends, so I had to rush her to the hospital. Turns out that she had a bleeding—that she is with our child. I remember that it’s the first and only time in my life that I felt extremely happy and extremely scared—simultaneously. [chuckles]

Q: Well, that’s really a bit scary. But how is your wife doing now?

Tom: She’s two and a half months pregnant now. It’s not really an easy pregnancy for my wife. She suffers from terrible bouts of morning sickness and she initially had blood spottings, too. Despite the discomforts though, Elle’s unbelievably handling it really well—would you believe she still even goes to work! [Again, that smitten look on Tom’s face. *sigh* We’re sooo envious of Mrs. Hiddleston] The pregnant lady though demands a lot of cuddle time which I don’t have the heart to refuse. We’re both very excited with becoming parents. [grins]

Q: It sounds like a very delicate pregnancy. Hey, is that why you recently accepted a project with UNICEF to campaign for maternal and child health in developing nations? That seemed a bit unusual, since they usually get women ambassadors for such projects. But it kinda figures now.

Tom: [nods] It is based on that. Well, you’re right about UNICEF needing women ambassadors for such a cause. My involvement with the campaign is really rather limited, as compared with how I’ve been involved in other health campaigns, such as my first one several years ago in Guinea. But hey, I get to participate in awareness campaigns. I feel that if there’s something I can contribute, then why not.

Q: What’s on the line up of your future projects, Tom?

Tom: I have two films on post-production and a mini-series on pre-production. I decided to devote more time in the next year or two though to theater work—it’s a very recent change in my plans, actually. Made after we learned of the pregnancy.  In a way, it’s like coming home after a really long time— remember that I was a theater actor first before I was a film and television actor.

Q: Why more on theater work, Tom? The industry’s abuzz about several movie role offers to you. Much coveted ones, we might say.

Tom: [smiles] I’ve been wanting to give theater more time, but that plan is always bumped off whenever I see a film or movie script, and say, “Hmmm… I want to be a part of telling this story.” And when you have a story so compelling, you share the vision of the director, the scriptwriter behind it. You’d want to share it to a bigger audience, to make storytelling at a grander scale—an advantage that film has over theater.

My wife’s pregnancy though helped me put things into perspective. I don’t think I can be away from her and our child, be in another country, continent, or even just the other side of England, for long periods of time—an inevitable demand if I am into film or television. Theater work lets me pursue what I love, and at the same time, well, cheesy as it may sound, let me be with the ones that I love. Elle and I have made our child our priority, and we’re bent on making adjustments that have to go with it.

Q: Sounds like you intend to be a hands-on dad.

Tom: Ehehehe… As a matter of fact, I do.


	8. VIII

As Elle marked the third month of her pregnancy, her leave at the University also started. They then moved to their London home, where Elle could have a change of environment for a while. Her gynecologist recommended that Elle be away from sources of stress as much as possible—and Tom considers Oxfordshire as one of them. As much as they both love their Oxfordshire home, their main base, Tom deems it as a primary stressor, given that it’s Elle’s work environment.

They just breezed through moving to his London home. It is after all a sort of a weekend home for them at times. As he and Elle have discussed, his wife would give birth in London. Before that though, he’ll have to deal with a couple of work commitments that he and Luke’s team can no longer delay or cancel.

Tom sighed. He’ll be away for three weeks this time, as he’d be on location filming at an English countryside. While he has started making the necessary arrangements for Elle, such as hiring a daily housekeeper, Tom still isn’t comfortable knowing that he can’t be by his wife’s side.

A few weeks ago, Elle’s morning sickness has gotten so bad, that she had to be confined due to dehydration and weight loss. While her doctor assured them that Elle’s condition is improving, and their baby is fine as well per the last prenatal check-up, Tom still can’t stop worrying.

His wife has been trying to assure him, too, that she’ll manage for the next three weeks. Elle though admitted that she seems to like being with him, seeing him all the time—so much that she’d spend hours with him in the library just staring at him as he’d read his e-mails or scripts. It’s a pregnancy quirk though that Tom is more than happy to indulge.

Tom heard knocks on the study’s door. He smiled automatically.

“Hello, my darling.”

“Tom…” His wife walked toward him, and sat on his lap, sideways. She placed her head over his shoulder, and her arms around his neck.

Tom wrapped his arms around Elle. “Is the pregnant lady feeling alright?” He asked thoughtfully.

Elle nodded. Tom could sense though that she wants to talk to him about something.

“Tom Hiddleston at your service, Ma’am,” he quipped lightly in an encouragement for Elle to talk.

Elle raised her head to look at him. “Uhm, I called Luke to ask him about something.” He nodded, urging her to continue. Tom’s quite curious as to why Elle called his publicist. “Well, I think three weeks—at the very least—of not seeing you is not a good idea for me and the little one, so I’d really want to go with you this time. I asked Luke if I can be with you on location. I promised him I’d behave, and won’t go to your sets so as not to disrupt your work. I just want to be near you, see you after each day’s work. Luke told me it was fine, and there are nice flats or hotels in the area where we can stay together. I was wondering if you’d let me come with you? Please?”

Elle’s giving him the puppy eyes, which she knows would work on him. Regardless though, he’d say yes to bringing his wife along with him.

“Hmmm…” He pretended to give it a thought.

“Tooom!” Elle pouted.

“Ehehehe… We should pack your bags in a bit, my darling. Of course, you can come with me.” He planted a smack on Elle’s lips.

Elle giggled. “I’ll tell Luke.”

Tom smiled tenderly. This is actually the first time that his wife will be staying with him in the duration of filming. Oh, she had made set visits, but Elle didn’t really stay with him for more than a day. There was an unspoken rule between them that they’ll try not to interfere as much as they can with each other’s career.

“Ah, it’s nice to see how Luke’s also powerless against you, my darling.” Tom chuckled.

Elle winced. “You think I coerced Luke a bit into giving in to a pregnant lady’s request?” His wife doesn’t look at ease with the thought of imposing at Luke.

“Ehehehe… No, darling. Not at all. In fact, Luke’s probably more than willing to indulge you, pregnant or not,” he assured his wife. Elle’s not the demanding type, after all.

A beautiful smile broke in his wife’s face. “I’m really going with you then. The little one and I.”

“Oh yes, you and the demanding little one are.” He gently, fondly tapped Elle’s baby bump.

-x-

The filming is going well for Tom’s team. This new mini-series for BBC is due to air early next year, yet everyone’s already abuzz about it.

Everyone’s in high spirits, particularly Tom. It’s not just because the project’s on one of Shakespeare’s works, but the thought that his wife is just around the area—that he could come home to her arms anytime he wants.

For security purposes, they decided to stay at a hotel, instead of renting out a flat for a few weeks. He’s able to go “home” every night— and read to Elle and their little one before they sleep. His wife stays at their hotel room most of the time, with loads of books to keep her company.

_“Will you truly be fine by yourself, my darling? I won’t be back until around 7 in the evening.” Tom eyed his wife worriedly. He’s about to leave for the first day of filming, and Elle would be left alone in their hotel room._

_Elle nodded. “The little one’s with me, so I won’t be by myself, Tom.” This made him smile. “I have a bag full of books to keep me company. I looked at the menu, and I’ve listed what to order up to my afternoon snack.” Elle smiled sheepishly._

_Tom chuckled. “Alright. If you say so, my darling.”_

Not even the news from Luke that the paparazzi have learned that the pregnant Mrs. Hiddleston is currently in Tom Hiddleston’s on location filming

“Hi, Tom.”

Tom was startled when someone hugged him from behind—someone who definitely isn’t his wife. Kate.

Almost brusquely, Tom removed Kate’s arms around him. If it’s any consolation, they were inside a tent, and not out in the open, hence, out of paparazzi’s eyes. 

“Kate.” Tom made sure that it was obvious to Kate that he wasn’t pleased with her presence. “What are you doing here?” He asked coldly.

The woman frowned. “Nothing. Just visiting a friend who happens to be one of your crew. Visiting you, too, Tom. Mia and I haven’t seen you in weeks, Tom.” The woman gave him a questioning look. Then, acerbically added, “Congratulations on your wife’s pregnancy, by the way.”

“Thank you, Kate,” Tom responded, in an attempt to remain civil.

“So, I’ve heard the pregnant wife is here. Demanding, isn’t she?” Kate almost spat.

“Elle has every right to demand from me, Kate. She is Mrs. Tom Hiddleston, after all.”

The woman gasped at the almost blatant dismissal.

“Oh, yes. How can I forget that? I hope though that she isn’t neglecting your _needs_ nowadays—“

Before her hand could land on his face (probably to caress it), Tom held her wrist firmly.

“Please leave, Kate. Won’t your daughter be looking for you?” He said sharply.

Kate was about to object when Luke came in just in time.

“It seems that one of the crew members volunteered to _assist_ Kate here, Tom. The team lead sends his apologies for the breach. It’s being taken care of now.” Luke glanced at Kate. Of course, his publicist-friend is Team Elle.

“That’s great to hear, Luke. The shoot’s to resume in five minutes. I should be going now.” Tom grabbed his pair of gloves which goes with his costume, and started heading out of the tent. “Bye, Kate,” he said dismissively.

He left the woman who was obviously pissed off at the tent. Tom then went to the open field, and stood close to where the next shot will take place. He watched the animal trainer attend to the horse which would be joining the film and photo shoot with him.

“Has she left?” Tom asked as Luke approached him.

“Yes.” Luke then shook his head disapprovingly. “Kate seems desperate, Tom. I knew she means trouble when she returned, but she’s, pardon the term, shameless.”

Tom sighed heavily. He could only agree with Luke.

“I’ll have to tell Elle about this. Just so she knows. I don’t want her to learn from this from anyone else.”

Luke nodded.

“I’ll have to leave in a bit, Tom. I have a client meeting in London this evening. I don’t think I’ll be able to drop by your hotel to see Elle. Please tell her I said hi.”

This made Tom smile. He’s quite happy that Elle and his publicist-turned-friend, Luke, get along really well. Why, Elle’s the only woman that he’s ever dated that Luke approved of.

“I will, Luke. The pregnant lady though was hoping you’d join us for dinner. Maybe some other time then.”

Luke only went to his filming location for the photoshoot for the series promo mats.

The other man laughed. “God forgive me for disappointing the pregnant lady. But yes, a dinner soon. You owe me a treat in celebration of Baby Hiddleston’s forthcoming arrival, after all,” Luke quipped lightly.

“Ehehehe… We definitely do.”

-x-

Elle’s POV

She’s been trying to take her mind off Kate. The woman had the gall to call her, and tell her that she dropped by Tom’s filming location.

 _“I had to check on Tom, Elle. I hope you don’t mind, sweetie. I was thinking that you may be neglecting your husband’s_ needs, _given your pregnancy. Oh, poor man. Don’t worry though, because I’m always around,” Kate taunted._

_“Oh, aren’t you, Kate? Well, you aren’t busy with any project right now, anyway.  It figures,” she replied icily._

_Elle is well-aware that Kate is not only turning to her husband to revive her long gone career, but also because she’s very much interested on Tom still._

_Kate gasped at the blatant insult. “Bitch.” She then hung up._

“How’s my darling?”

Elle was a bit startled when Tom hugged her from behind, cupping her stomach with both his hands, then kissing her on the side of her head.

“You’re back…” She smiled. She broke the embrace to face Tom.

“Uh-huh.” Her husband kissed her on the lips, to which she can only respond to passionately.

“I missed you.”

Tom exaggeratedly pouted. “Oh, forgive this man for displeasing you, my darling.”

Elle rolled her eyes jokingly. “Oh, come on. You like it when I miss you.”

“Ehehehe… I’m that obvious, eh.”

Tom embraced her tightly again.

He then led her to settle on the couch. Elle decided to let her husband know what happened.

“I, uh, received a call from Kate earlier. She told me that she paid you a visit.”

Elle saw her husband grit his teeth in a controlled fashion.

“Yes, she did. I owe you honesty, darling. Kate wanted to do more than pay me a visit—“

“Shhh…” Elle cupped Tom’s cheeks to keep him from talking. “I trust you, Tom. I fully trust you. Kate is trying to tell me hurtful lies, but I know that you’re not entertaining her the way that she wants you to.”

Tom was speechless for a while. He then grabbed her hands, and brought them to his lips, kissing them gently.

“Thank you, my darling. Your trust means so much to me. Dear god, I had been worrying all day on what Kate—or other people might tell you about earlier.”

“I trust you, Tom,” she reiterated. Elle really does. “More than anyone else in this world. And… I trust that you’ll say yes in bringing me to this nice restaurant that I found on a listing online.” Elle smiled sheepishly.

It was her way of diverting the conversation. She’s only a few words away from telling her husband, “I love you, Tom.” The possibility is scaring her.

Tom threw his head back in laughter. “Ehehehe… Oh, darling, you never fail to crack me up. Of course, this man will give you anything. I’ll take a quick shower, then we can leave, hmmm?”

 


	9. IX

It was already past midnight, but rest is still far off for Tom. He even can’t remain seated or close his eyes. Not when Elle and their baby are still not out of danger.

In the past few weeks, Kate has apparently been harassing his wife, calling and sending her text messages. It began when they were at an English countryside, with Elle joining him in his filming location. Tom thought that Kate was no longer in touch with his wife, but he’s apparently so wrong.

Trying to ruin his marriage seems to have developed to an obsession for Kate, disregarding the fact that she is placing an innocent life that is his child in the process. Earlier this day is the height of Kate’s desperate measures—the woman went to their London home while he was out. Kate confronted Elle, hurled insults at his wife. Ultimately, she physically hurt Elle.

The combined emotional and physical traumas from earlier caused his wife to bleed severely. It’s been hours since she was first brought to the hospital, but until now, the medical team is having difficulties stabilizing both Elle’s and their baby’s condition.

It pains Tom to see his wife hooked into breathing tubes and monitors, her face void of any color, and even in her deep slumber, looking quite anxious.

“Tom…”

The hand on his shoulder cut Tom’s thoughts.

“Em…”

“Elle’s doctor has some updates,” Emma told him. His sister, too, is full of worries.

He looked at the other end of the room to find Elle’s maternal and fetal health specialist standing there. Tom immediately stood up to approach the doctor.

“How are my wife and my child, Doctor?” Tom asked, barely able to breathe.

“The lab results have just been out, Mr. Hiddleston. Cross-referencing with the vitals of your wife that we’ve been tracking in the past hours, we could say that her condition, as well as the baby’s are stabilizing.” The doctor then sighed. “We have to be very honest though that we were so close to losing the child, Mr. Hiddleston. And… we still are. While stabilizing, the pregnancy remains quite delicate.”

“You’re saying that there is… there is still the risk of  a miscarriage?” Tom shivered at the thought.

The doctor nodded.

“What can we do now for Elle and the baby?” His sister managed to ask, her voice hopeful.

“We’re requiring hospital bed rest for the patient, Ma’am. For how long is indefinite. Based on her current condition though, we’re looking at no less than a month of constant medical monitoring. If, uh, her condition doesn’t improve significantly, I’m afraid we’ll have to resort to hospital bed rest until she gives birth.”

“Please do what is necessary for Elle and our baby, Doctor,” Tom nearly begged.

Dear lord, but he would trade places with Elle if it was possible. He’d do anything and everything to place her and their little one out of harm’s way, but there wasn’t anything significant that he could do himself. In the end, he can only rely on Elle’s medical team.

-x-

“It was so stupid of me, Em.” Anguish was in Tom’s voice. Beside him is his younger sister, Emma, whom he called and begged to accompany him at the hospital. Emma so generously volunteered to stay with him until the morning, phoning her husband and their kids that she can’t go home for the night. “I should have listened to you. I should have stopped trying to help, getting involved with Kate and her daughter. I-I—“ Tom couldn’t continue. He buried his face in his palms.

His sister reached for his hand. “Tom. Stop blaming yourself. Elle and your baby are safe—you know what that means? You have to make it up to them. We’ve heard what the doctor said, Tom. Elle’s condition is delicate, and so is your baby’s, but given proper medical attention and a less stressful environment, they’d be safe and healthy.”

“But I’ve already placed their lives in danger, Em. The doctor told us, too, that there’s still a big chance of Elle and I losing our baby. God, Em, I’ve seen how much Elle loves and cares for our baby in her womb. It might tear her apart if we—“

Lose the child. Dear lord, but Tom can’t even say the words.

His sister couldn’t find the words to comfort him. Emma just hugged him tightly instead.

Four months into the pregnancy and they have fallen madly in love with the precious life growing in Elle’s womb. His wife took a leave for the next academic terms as soon as she turned in the grades of her students and other administrative requirements. Tom feels quite guilty about it, as Elle’s flourishing career has to take a backseat because of the pregnancy. They intend to stay in London until she gives birth, and probably until the first few months after their baby is born since her leave is effective for 12 months.

He left the house to meet Benedict at a neighborhood café as his friend wanted to consult him about a script. Elle begged off, as she was feeling a bit woozy earlier. Tom returned home in the afternoon, only to find Kate being confrontational with Elle.

_“Kate!” Tom furiously called out the woman, as he rushed to be by his wife’s side. Before he could do so though, Kate had slapped Elle so hard that his wife may have been driven to the floor had he not grabbed her body in time._

_“Everyone thinks highly of you, but they don’t know that you’re just a common scheming bitch. Dr. Caldwell.” Kate spat the words._

_His wife was speechless, still shocked from the intensity of Kate’s slap._

_Tom protectively shielded his wife. “Shut up, Kate!” He was about to give Kate a tongue lashing, but he felt his wife’s body tremble._

_“Please make her leave, Tom.” Elle’s voice was shaking. She wouldn’t look at him or Kate. She just kept her eyes transfixed on the carpeted floor of the living room._

_“You know what to do, Kate.” He made sure that Kate could sense the warning in his eyes and voice._

_He was never rude and mad, especially to a woman, but this time is an exception. Kate took a step back as she saw that he might just strangle her neck. She pretended not to be affected by it, then she walked away, her head held high._

_Tom heard Elle trying to breathe in, breathe out in an attempt to control her emotions. He guided her to be seated at the sofa._

_“I’ll just get water, darling.” He rushed to the kitchen._

_Tom had just taken a glass from the cupboard when he heard Ysobel’s blood curling scream._

_“Tom!!!”_

_He sprinted to the living room where he left Ysobel._

_“Oh, god! Elle!” It’s that same image of Elle, writhing in stomach pain—only this time, it’s even worse as blood was streaming down her legs._

_“Oh God, no, please. No, no, please. Tom…” Elle was clutching her stomach, repeatedly calling his name in between sobs._

_In record time, the two of them got on his car. He drove nearly like a madman to the hospital, racing against time for Elle and their baby._

-x-

Tom’s head is throbbing from the lack of sleep and tension. It’s past six in the morning already, and his sister had left not long ago. He, on the other hand, couldn’t take his eyes away from his wife. Emma had to literally drag him away from Elle’s bedside just so he would take his breakfast (which also doubles as his dinner for last night).

Every now and then, Tom would caress Elle’s forehead and her tummy. It’s his way of telling the two most important people in his life how much he loves them—that he vows to take even better care of them.

Tom straightened his back when Elle stirred. Slowly, she opened her eyes, and blinked a couple of times.

“Tom…” Elle uttered as her eyes landed on him. His wife is still a bit disoriented.

Elle’s eyes then grew wide. Miserably, she began to sob.

“Oh god, darling, no, no, no. Please stop crying.” Tom bent over to hug Elle.

“Tom, our baby…” Elle sounded like a lost child.

“Shhh… Our baby is fine, my darling,” he said, as he tapped Elle’s baby bump. “But please, don’t be upset. It’s not good for you and our little one, darling.”

Somehow, this pacified Elle, and the sobs turned to mere hiccups.

The entire time, Tom kept his wife in his embrace, his one hand gently brushing Elle’s arm to soother her.

“I’m so sorry, Tom. I really am. I can’t make my body a safe place for our baby.” Agony and self-loathing were in Elle’s voice.

Tom sucked his breath. _Oh my darling._

“Elle, look at me, my darling.” He cupped his wife’s face. “That is not true, okay? You’re quite an amazing, strong mommy. It’s not your fault, okay? If there’s anyone to blame here, that would be me. I promise to fix things, and more importantly, take good care of you and our little one, okay?” Tom is so close to being in panic.

Elle nodded. “Yes, Daddy.”

For the first time since yesterday, Tom smiled.

“Now, what does Mommy want for breakfast, hmmm?” He kissed Elle’s forehead.

“Hug.”

Tom chuckled. “That’s easy. But other than hug, Mommy?”

“Chicken soup, probably.”

“Alright. But first, we’ll need to have the nurse check on you.” Tom tenderly kissed Elle’s forehead, then her baby bump before reaching for the buzzer. 


	10. X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated this chapter :) 
> 
> First part was missing on the initial posting. Thanks! :)

Elle’s POV

Emma had told her that Tom had been feeling guilty, blaming himself for what happened a few days ago. The bleeding had caused her to be placed under strict monitoring and hospital bedrest as her pregnancy has become a high-risk one.

If there was someone to blame though, it probably should be her. Admittedly, she has inflicted emotional stress upon herself, with guilt and insecurity eating her. Guilt, as she learned that Tom was about to rekindle his relationship with Kate prior to offering her marriage two years ago—only that his mother doesn’t approve of the woman, and Kate has openly been disrespectful of her husband’s mum. As his family rooted for her, it seemed that Tom was forced to choose her over Kate, especially for the sake of his mother.

Among his exes, it was Kate that had been particularly of significance to Tom, that he had been then hinting at marrying her—only if the woman had not cheated. Her affair with a much older, married man resulted in an unexpected pregnancy. The woman demanded marriage—which did happen; she would have wished that it didn’t though as she fell into a cycle of domestic abuse, up until the man divorced her recently.

The fact that Tom had deeply loved—and seemingly still deeply loves Kate—makes her feel so insecure. Elle had fallen deeply in love with her husband. It’s something that she wished to have never happened, because it made her selfish. She’d told Tom that she won’t be giving him a hard time should he want to be out of the marriage. Now, though, that’s not the case, as just the mere thought of losing her husband is enough to send her into panic and fear. Elle wants to be with Tom, not just because she wants a complete family for their child, but also because he means the world to her. He and their baby.

Elle glanced at Tom again who was seated at the chair beside her hospital bed. Her husband was frowning as he read his book, but she knew that it just wasn’t because he was too immersed in it.

“Am I upsetting you with my being so demanding, Tom?” She couldn’t help but ask her husband, though his possible response quite scares her.

Elle found herself amused though as Tom sprang from his chair in panic, and moved toward her.

“No, no, no, darling. That’s not true, absolutely not true, Elle. It’s just—it’s just I’m deeply worried about you and our little one. I’m not exactly good at trying to putting you out of harm’s way. I—“

“Tom.” She called out her husband in a reprimanding tone. “You’re being hard on yourself.”

“Now, you’re the one looking so upset, darling.” Tom looked at her tenderly. “You’re not upsetting me, Elle. You have done nothing but make me happy, darling. Oh, and I’m not being hard on myself. I’m just burdened with a glorious purpose of making sure that Mum and the little one are fine.” Tom grinned.

The reference to Loki made Elle laugh. Such a witty man, her husband is. “Dad takes good care of Mum and the little one.” She reached for her husband’s cheek, tenderly caressing it. “Mum and the little one actually want to say thank you to Dad because he spoils them—a lot.”

Tom… blushed. “Dad’s happy to hear that. Ehehehe…”

“We’ll be fine, Tom.” She reached for his and placed it above her not-so-flat stomach.

She’s well aware of the possibility of losing their baby, and quite frankly, she’s terrified of the prospect. Elle has loved the child in her womb since Day 1—she’ll trade her every breath, her every life, just to make sure that their baby is safely brought into the world.

_-x-_

Tom Hiddleston and Wife Nearly Lose First Child to Miscarriage

_Hiddlesworth is very much intact, both actors confirm. This is after rumors started circulating that there has been a recent rift in Tom Hiddleston and Chris Hemsworth’s years of friendship, dating back to their years as Asgardian brothers from the very first Thor movie._

_With Tom a no-show at Chris’ premiere of his directorial debut project, fans and press alike were set wondering if an end is soon to be put on the two’s friendship. Earlier this week though, Chris is the first to clear the air, with a tweet and eventually, at a magazine interview._

_“Our friendship is very much intact. We actually just laughed the rumors off that we’re ending our years of friendship. My brother from another mother and I just don’t think that that’s ever going to happen. Hell, our wives are best friends, and doubt not that Tom and Elle’s baby are going to be a best bud to our three kids. Elsa and I understand that Tom wants to personally attend to Elle, and that’s what we would want for the couple, too,” Chris explained in the interview._

_Just yesterday, it was Tom’s turn, through his publicist, Luke Windsor to officially issue a statement—with so much juicier details._

_In an e-mail, Luke told the members of the press, “The past weeks have been tough on Tom, and even more for Elle. The pregnancy has been escalated to a high-risk one, with Elle’s medical team of maternal-fetal health experts placing her on an indefinite hospital bed rest. Tom is personally attending to his wife at the hospital, staying with her 24/7. Tom is requesting for understanding from his colleagues and friends, as he had to cancel a couple of commitments following their miscarriage scare.”_

_Everyone can breathe in relief now that our much-loved Hiddlesworth is very much intact—or maybe not, as Tom and his beauty and brains of a wife are dealing with a high-risk pregnancy._

-x-

Elle could feel her husband’s agitation as they waited for the nurse to buzz them. She could guess why: Tom has almost developed an aversion toward hospital examination rooms. They had both lost count how many times (sometimes, even within just a single day), she had to have ultrasounds and blood extractions.

While the laboratory exams have become less frequent than they were when she was initially put on hospital bed rest almost five weeks ago, Tom—and even she, can find them a bit daunting.

“You look ravishing nevertheless, Mr. Hiddleston, but I love it better when you’re not sporting a knotted forehead,” she remarked amusedly.

Her husband looked up from his face being buried on the side of her tummy. “Let’s just say I’m trying not to look too ravishing for you, Mrs. Hiddleston.” Tom winked, making her roll her eyes.

“You look so worried, Tom. Really.” Elle sighed. She regrets making her husband paranoid and anxious. Tom has all his life been of regal composure, until her pregnancy—specifically, the bleeding a few weeks ago. “Aren’t you excited?” She asked cheerily, lovingly caressing her husband’s curls.

It wasn’t pretend, as she really is excited about the check-up.

“Not exactly, darling.” Tom frowned. “But you look excited. Why would you be so excited?” Disbelief was in his voice.

“Hey. It’s also supposed to be my prenatal for my fifth month!” She grinned.

Tom just frowned even more, still puzzled at her expression.

Elle continued. “We might get to know if our little one’s a boy or a girl!”

Tom’s eyes widened, his body straightening. He looked at her in shock.

“Truly, darling? Are you sure about that? How could I have missed that detail from your doctor?” Tom looked excited now, too.

“It was actually Elsa and Scarlett who told me so. And Emma, too.”

This made Tom grin. “Oh, god. That’s a really good news, Mommy. I thought it’s just one of those heart stopping-routine check ups where your doctors seem to be trying to induce waiting-induced anxiety.” He gave her a smack.

Elle giggled. “No, it’s not, Daddy.”

 “Ehehehe… I can’t put to words how excited I am, Mommy.”  Elle’s quite happy that Tom’s gloomy expression is gone.

“I want him to look exactly like you. Well, not exactly—I hope it’s a black hair color for him. The rest of his features could be all yours.”

“He, darling? What made you think that our little one’s a boy? Though I wouldn’t mind that our little one takes after me. I ‘know’ though that our little one’s going to be my princess, as you are my queen.” There was certainty, to the point of arrogance in Tom’s voice.

She pouted in defiance. “Our little one’s a boy!” Elle insisted.

Tom chuckled in amusement.

“A boy or a girl, as long as our little one is safe and healthy, and you, too, Mommy, then I’m good. I just have to say though that most of first borns on my side—both Mum’s and Dad’s are girls. Even in yours, too, right? So the probability’s that we’re having a girl.” Her husband sounded like he was explaining to a child.

“Ours might be an outlier in the statistics.” Oh dear, this is unreasonably making her upset.

“Hmmm… I’d rest my case, but then, I’m so tempted to make a bet, darling.” .

“What bet?” Her curiosity’s piqued.

Tom glanced at her.

“Whoever guesses our little one’s sex right gets the ‘exclusive naming rights’.” From the looks of it, Tom already has a name in mind for a baby girl.

She raised her chin defiantly. “Deal.”

-x-

“Fetal heartbeat and growth are normal, Elle, Tom. Nothing to worry about.” The doctor smiled reassuringly at Tom, whose eyes were transfixed on the monitor. She was having her ultrasound. Between the two of them, her husband’s the more inquisitive—to the point of paranoid—one. He’s instructed her medical team that they keep him on the loop on the status of her and their baby’s health. Tom more or less regularly pesters her doctor, that the poor middle-aged lady has made it a habit to ‘report’ to her husband.

“Oh, that’s great to hear, Doctor. I’m worried though that Elle’s not gaining enough weight. Can we do anything about it?” Tom’s forehead was knotted in a frown.

Elle nearly rolled her eyes. She and her husband have talked about the matter. Her appetite has been improving, but she still indeed hasn’t gained enough weight—based on her husband’s standards. It’s one of those matters that seriously keeps Tom awake at night. Oh, how adorable her baby daddy could get.

“Weight gain varies on a case-to-case basis, Tom. Elle’s food intake is good; we shouldn’t try to induce weight gain, and just let her naturally increase her appetite even more. Don’t worry. She’s getting enough nutrition for her and the baby. Her weight’s within the normal level—though to be quite honest, at the lower limit of what’s prescribed for her stage of pregnancy.”

Tom nodded—though obviously not satisfied with the answer.

For a while, the room was filled with silence, until she asked the question that would settle the matters between her and her husband once and for all. “Doctor, I’ve heard that it’s possible to tell the baby’s sex at five months. Could my husband and I know now if we’re having a boy or a girl?”

The woman smiled. “Oh, I was about to ask you that, Elle. Yes, we can. Give me a moment. The doctor then moved the apparatus around her stomach.

Elle looked at her husband—who apparently was looking at her, tenderness in his eyes. Oh, how she wishes that her husband could eventually learn how to love her.

“Mommy Elle, Daddy Tom,” the doctor called out, and their eyes were back on her. She pointed at the monitor. “Say hello to your little boy.” She smiled.

Tears began to form in her eyes. Oh, their little boy. She felt Tom squeeze her hand that he has been holding all this time.

“You win, darling.” His eyes were misty, too. But Tom is definitely a picture of a happy and proud father-to-be.

Elle laughed. “’Told you.”


	11. XI

Tom is over the moon with the news that he is having a son. It’s true that a baby girl or a baby boy would equally please him, but learning that their first born going to be the latter made him think of a thousand more possibilities. He’d already thought of a long list of things that he and his son could enjoy doing together. It did seem easier to do so, than thinking of how to be a doting, fun dad to a baby daughter.

Tom is absolutely thrilled with the idea, and he couldn’t wait for their son’s birth.

It turns out, too, that Elle’s doctor has another good news for them: his wife will be finally be discharged after more than a month of hospital bed rest. Though there are still restrictions on Elle’s physical activities, her medical team has given them the go signal to go home by tomorrow. Elle’s even allowed to do a bit of shopping.

_“Now that you know you’re having a little boy, I figured that you can’t wait to shop for your baby. Because we’re all for spoiling Mommy Elle and Daddy Tom, we’d like to tell you that you’re fit to even visit baby stuff shops,” the doctor quipped jokingly as she gave them the latest update about Elle and the baby._

On their last afternoon at the hospital, Tom and Elle passed the time scouting for baby stuff online. Tom had revisited the plans for the nursery at their London home, too. The room adjacent to the master’s bedroom had been converted to a nursery months ago, and even the entire house has long been made child-proof.

As agreed though, he and his wife will make the nursery their passion project, hence, they’ll be hands-on decorating it.

“Tom, look, they have Loki-inspired onesies!” Elle giggled as another page opened on his tablet which they were using to browse and shop online.

Tom groaned. “Darling, are we really getting Loki stuff for our little boy? I’m sure they have Avengers-inspired onesies, too. Maybe Thor or Iron Man?”

Elle frowned. “We love Daddy and we love Loki. Come on, Tom. Our son can not not have the Loki onesies!”

The piece of clothing Elle wants is indeed adorable. On the white cloth was the doodle , “Burdened with a glorious purpose”, which has become his iconic line. Admittedly, Tom likes the onesies, too.

“Fine, darling,” he gave in, smiling.

Both Tom and Elle glanced at the door when they heard the knocks.

Then emerged Tom’s father.

“Father!” Tom is quite surprised, but pleased at the sudden visit.

“Oh, hi, Dad.”

“Hello, you two,” his old man greeted them with a smile. “Elle. You look quite lovely.” His father kissed his wife’s cheek and handed a bouquet of flowers.

“Thank you, Dad.” His wife smiled at his father.

As had been customary between them, Tom and his father exchanged firm pats on each other’s backs.

“I hope the littlest Hiddleston is not giving you a difficult time, Elle.” His father eyed Elle with concern. “My apologies if it’s only now that I am able to pay a visit.”

“No worries, Father,” Tom assured his old man.

While this is the first time that James is visiting Elle in the hospital, his father has always been in touch with them, regularly asking for updates on his daughter in-law and grandchild over voice or video calls. His father has been out of the country due to work commitments (James is still active in holding directorships/ board memeberships), hence, the inability to drop by the hospital as often as Diana was able to.

“We’ll be out of the hospital by tomorrow, Dad,” his wife informed his father, grinning widely.

“Oh. That’s excellent news! It seems that the hospital staff doesn’t want a Tom Hiddleston haranguing them every single day anymore,” James quipped with a chuckle.

His wife laughed at his father’s joke.

“That’s quite a probability, Dad,” Elle seconded.

His father’s eyes then landed on the tablet screen.

“Shopping for my grandchild’s clothes? It could be a bit challenging if you’re not sure if you’re shopping for a little boy or a little girl,” his father remarked.

Tom can’t help a grin. “Actually, we just found out earlier, Father.”

James’ eyes widened.

Elle looked at her father-in-law apologetically. “But Tom said that we won’t tell every—“

“Our firstborn’s a boy, Father,” Tom broke the news grinning from ear-to-ear.

Elle and Tom spoke at the same time, with Tom not being able to keep himself from spilling the beans.

The older Hiddleston laughed merrily.

“A baby boy! How exciting!” Indeed, his father’s eyes are glinting.

“I thought we won’t tell anyone yet, eh?” Elle teased.

“Ehehehe… I couldn’t contain my happiness and excitement, darling.”  Tom grinned at his wife sheepishly.

“So, I’m the first to know, huh? Diana will be disappointed.” James fondly shook his head.

“Ehehehe… Mum might feel bad that she’s not the first to know, yes. Knowing her though, she’s immediately off to having a long list of knitting projects for our son.”

“Tom wanted—initially—to let you and our friends know that we’re having a boy once I’ve decided on a name, but he’s apparently overly excited.” Elle chuckled.

“Oh. I’m surprised that Tom is letting you decide on my grandson’s name. My son can be quite competitive,” his father remarked amusedly.

The pregnant lady ginned wickedly. “Tom lost the bet that he started himself, so I get the exclusive ‘naming rights’ to our little one, Dad.”

Tom frowned—childishly. “Stupid bet,” he murmured.

He shouldn’t have been overconfident, dammit!

To Tom’s chagrin, his father laughed amusedly, obviously siding with Elle.

“You never imagined the repercussion of the bet, did you, son?”

“Well, I am hoping that the ever beautiful and kind pregnant Mrs. Hiddleston will be so merciful, and reconsider, Father,” Tom said coyly.

“Flattery won’t get you anywhere, Mr. Hiddleston.”

“Argh! You’re one mean Mommy.” He cupped Elle’s cheeks, and kissed her.

Tom’s father only stared with much fondness—and more importantly, happiness for his son who has found the love of his life.

“Will you be staying in London for long, Dad?” Elle asked.

“No, child. I only have a dinner meeting tonight, then I have to hop on to a plane again for a two-week business trip to Paris.”

“Oh wow. Grandpa’s not slowing down, is he?” Tom commented.

“I only came here to personally give you this.” Tom’s father raised the paper bag he has been holding. “In my excitement to see the two of you, especially, my pregnant daughter-in-law, I’d always forgotten packing this with my stuff whenever I’d come here in London. Then yesterday, I made sure that this is the first thing to go on my suit case.” James chuckled.

Tom’s father then handed over the paper bag to Elle.

“May I be the one to open it?”

Elle nodded smilingly.

“You haven’t changed at all, Thomas. Always so excited to unwrap presents,” James remarked at the recollection of his childhood—and the child in him.

“Ehehehe…” Tom then went on opening the paper bag, and took out what was inside. It was a pair of tiny unisex booties from a luxury brand. The predominant color is white, with pastel yellow linings and buttons. The pair was adorably small—and perfect for their baby.

Elle gasped. “Oh my, such gorgeous booties! Thank you so much, Dad.” His wife giggled.

“Ehehehehe…” Tom cannot help a loud, amused fits of laughter. The booties were too cute for words. “Thank you, father. Now, I can’t wait for the rightful owner of these booties,” he quipped. Ah, Tom can well imagine their little one wearing the booties. But then, it’s still a long wait—four more months.

James looked pleased with their reaction. “I’m glad that you like it. You know, about a month before you and Elle told me that you’re giving me a grandchild, I saw that pair by the shop’s window. I had the urge to get them, but didn’t do so, thinking that who’s going to use it anyway, when it won’t fit any of my grandchildren anymore. Then a few weeks later, you called up to tell me that a Baby Hiddleston is on the way. I thought then that I was bound to get those booties after all. And I did—I went to the shop right after you hung up.” His father had a tender expression on his face. Tom could tell that he was quite happy, not just at the prospect of having another grandchild—but of his son having a child of his own.

A lump formed in Tom’s throat. “Thank you, Father.” As simple as that, but it spoke of a myriad of emotions.


	12. XII

Mr. and Mrs. Hiddleston Spotted on a Shopping Spree around London

It’s been a while since everyone had a glimpse of the well-loved couple, Tom and his University researcher-lecturer wife, Elle, but everyone’s in for a treat with their latest photos. The couple was spotted today shopping at upscale baby stuff shops in London.

Elle, who has been reported to be having a high-risk pregnancy, consequently being placed in hospital bed rest for weeks, is now visibly pregnant. Photos tell us that Tom can’t keep his hands off their baby bump!

Shop attendants who saw the couple described Tom as ‘overly excited, more so, protective of his pregnant wife.’

“He’d ask his wife if she was alright, I think, for like every five minutes. Tom is such a thoughtful and sweet husband/ daddy-to-be,” a source told us.

The magazine reached out to the actor’s team for information, with his longtime publicist Luke Windsor, releasing bits of information in an e-mail.

_“Yes, Elle has been discharged recently from the hospital, and the bedrest order has also been lifted. While the pregnancy remains delicate, both Elle’s and the baby’s health has significantly improved. Right now, they’re both busy with preparations for the nursery room, since they now know if they’re having a baby boy or a baby girl. Sorry, but no clearance from Tom yet on releasing information about their baby’s sex. :) ”_

Luke Windsor’s response, needless to say, has left us even more excited—and frustrated! Girl or Boy? Tell us what you feel the Hiddleston couple is having for their firstborn!

-x-

Tom’s POV

“Hmmm… Maybe the crib should be right next to the wall. On the right. It has to be away from the windows, Tom,” Elle instructed.

“Aye, my darling,” he said, chuckling. Tom then half-carried, half-dragged the crib to the spot where Elle wants it to be.

“Perfect!” His wife grinned in satisfaction. “We can now put the linens.”

Tom rushed to Elle’s side as she tried to get up from the rocking chair where he commanded that she sits still while he does the work.

“I do love that your bump is growing now, darling, but sometimes, I feel that it’s getting a bit too heavy for you.” Tom winced.

Elle chuckled. “Oh, come on. It isn’t even _that_ big yet, Tom. Well, it does cause backpain at times, but hey, it means that our little boy is growing into a healthy ball of sunshine.” Then Elle eyed him suspiciously. “Or is this your way of saying that I’m the size of a beluga whale now?”

“Oh no, darling. Truly, it matters not to me if you’re the size of a beluga whale—or even bigger. The pregnant and barefoot Elle is exponentially sexier than the, well, not pregnant Elle.” He kissed his wife’s forehead.

To his amazement, Elle blushed.

Elle then just proceeded into placing the pastel blue linens and tiny pillows on the crib.

“And… We mustn’t forget these.” He dangled the stuffed animals which were gifts from Luke and Emma’s kids. He then placed them in the crib.

They haven’t had their baby shower yet, but everyone’s already showering them gifts for their baby.

“It’s exquisite.” Elle contentedly looked at the crib after they finished decorating it.

“It certainly is, my darling.” He hugged Elle from behind, resting his hands on her tummy.

The crib is the centerpiece of the room. Tom had it imported from Italy, along with its matching drawers and rocking chair. A look at the nursery room in its dark wood and pastel and navy blue motif, and one could guess that he and Elle went all out. More so, the room’s theme makes it obvious that it’s Tom who’s primarily involved. Why, their son’s nursery looks nothing like the usual, modern nursery. Every corner spoke of a Medieval look and feel. It’s so… Tom.

_“Well, as some sort of consolation since I hold the exclusive naming rights, I’ll let you be the one to decide on the nursery’s design,” Elle teased him._

The competitive guy that he is, he did go all out on the nursery. But heck. Who is he kidding. Tom would go all out for his son and Elle, no matter what.

-x-

“I’ve been thinking of the name for our baby, Tom.” Elle’s eyes were glinting in excitement. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, stroking her belly.

Tom feigned a frown, and sat on the floor facing Elle. Since he lost the bet, so he doesn’t really have a say on the matter. “Can we not renegotiate, darling?” He tried one last time.

“Definitely not.”

“You can decide on a name, then I’ll decide on the other. How about that?” He raised his brows repeatedly, in another attempt to sway his wife.

Elle crossed her arms. ”Hey, not fair. It was you who suggested that bet.”

“Stupid bet.” He murmured.

“Besides, our son’s set to carry your name all his life. I should at least have a say on this matter!”

“Baby Hiddleston. Hmmm… You’re right about that.” Tom grinned. “Fair enough. So have you decided on a name?”

Elle nodded. “Alexander James. Alexander James Hiddleston. Alexander’s a name of a Shakespearean character, and taken a bit after my father’s name, Sandro—but more because my baby daddy loooves Shakespeare. Then James is of course your father’s.” She looked him in the eyes, gauging his reaction. “If you don’t like it, I can think of another one—just give me a little time.” Doubt crossed Elle’s eyes.

He smiled at her. “No, no, darling. Alexander James Hiddleston is perfect. Dad will be even more ecstatic once he learns we’re naming his grandson after him.” Tom’s actually glad of Elle’s choice.

 “You think it’ll be fine with Dad?” There was uncertainty in Elle’s voice.

Tom lovingly pinched his Elle’s nose.

“Dad couldn’t be happier, darling.”

“How about you? You’re fine with our son’s name?”

“I shouldn’t be picking a fight with the pregnant lady, right?” He teased. Elle wrinkled her nose. “Ehehehe… You’ve chosen the perfect name for our son, darling. Alexander’s on my list, too.”

This finally made his wife smile. Elle then held her round tummy with both her hands, then lovingly stared at it. “Finally, your dad and I would stop having to call you by just ‘our little one’—Alexander James.”

Tom placed his hand on his wife’s tummy, too, then the other on her back. “Your mom and I love you, Alexander James.” He then winced. “Err—We might have to think of a nickname next, darling. As much as I love our son’s name, it’s quite a mouthful.”

Elle giggled. “Your turn, Tom.”

They would have to save that at a later time though. Hmmm… Should they go for the conventional “Alex”, or a Marvel-ish one, like “X”? Tom thought to himself.

-x-

Elle’s POV

“Err—We might have to think of a nickname next, darling. As much as I love our son’s name, it’s quite a mouthful.”

“Your turn, Tom.” She stroke her husband’s head lovingly. “Tom… Thank you. For everything.”

Her husband raised his head, and gave her a smile that made her heart skip a beat. “Oh, you’re welcome, my darling. For everything and anything that you want to thank me for.” Tom winked.

“Oh, I know you’re fishing.” She rolled her eyes. “Fine. For being a wonderful friend and husband in the last two years. For giving me our Alexander James. For fighting for him, for us. The past weeks in the hospital… I only managed because you were there. I was so scared that our son will be taken away from us. But each day, no matter how tired you’d get, or how uncomfortable living in the hospital was, you would be there for us. I only have to hear your voice, and I know that everything would be fine,” she said emotionally, tears forming in her eyes.

“Awww, darling. You’re making me blush.” Tom is indeed blushing—but he, too, has tears in his eyes. “I swore on my life that I’d keep you safe and happy—and I’d sworn the same the moment I learned that you are carrying our little one. I am delighted, my darling, that I have been of service to you during difficult times,” Tom added jokingly.

She laughed. “I’m the luckiest girl in the world because you’re my husband and the father of my son, Tom.” Elle traced her husband’s lips with her finger.

Tom grinned proudly. “Hey, Alexander James, did you hear how much your Mum adores me? Hah! Oh, and how she loves this sweet and caring lowly slave,” he quipped lightly.

Elle was speechless for a while. _Oh, how she loves this sweet and caring lowly slave._ The words echoed in her mind. Her heart all of a sudden beat rapidly.

Then, “Oh, Mum definitely does.” _Love Dad,_ she wanted to add.

Tom stared at her, then smiled tenderly, kissing her hands, then her tummy.

-x-

Tom’s POV

 _Dammit! Elle kind of said that she loves me, right? Or she didn't?_ Tom thought to himself.

He wants to believe that Elle’s Oh-Mum-definitely-does is her way of saying “I love you”, but heck, Tom’s confused if it was some sort of a joke for her—like he was half-joking, half-fishing when he claimed that Elle loves him.

 _But hey, we’re getting there, Tom. Close enough._ He tried to console himself. Tom believes that yes, Elle truly means that she loves him. He’s holding on to that, no matter how much—or how little love his wife has learned to harbor for him.

Overwhelmed with emotions—and with much hope—Tom kissed his wife’s hands and her baby bump.


	13. XIII

The days quickly passed, and Elle is now on her sixth month. They’re scheduled for a pre-natal check up by the end of the week, but Elle’s looking good. Relatively speaking, her pregnancy has been going smoothly lately.

Still, Tom doesn’t want to take chances, especially now that he has to be away for a full month. He, along with his co-stars, are set for a line-up of promotional events abroad for their film which is set to premier next month. Hence, he had to consult his mother, as well as Elle’s doctors on whether his wife is fit to travel to Suffolk, and stay with his Mum while he is away.

“It’s fine, Luke,” he replied to the man on the other end of the line. I understand that we can’t really cancel all my commitments—we’ve scheduled most of them months in advance, anyway.” Tom sighed.

“You’d spend the month overseas, Tom. I’m afraid you’ll have to make the necessary arrangements for Elle for that period,” Luke, who has become a dear friend of Elle’s as well, informed him apologetically. “If it’s any consolation, you’ll get the rest of the year off after this—save for some occasional activities here in England.”

“I’ve talked to Mum, Luke. She’s more than happy to have Elle stay here with her at Suffolk. This seems to be the best option for us. Mum has a trusted helper so she nor Elle wouldn’t have to do housework. Elle’s doctors also believe that Suffolk would do her and the baby’s health good.” Tom didn’t need to mention that his Mum is the only person he could trust to care for and check on his pregnant wife.

Luke chuckled on the other line. “Such a mother hen, aren’t you, Tom?”

He laughed at Luke’s remark. “The pregnancy hasn’t been quite easy for Elle, Luke. She’s almost on her last trimester, and her condition’s looking good, but I don’t want to take chances.”

He and Luke discussed a few more matters before they ended the conversation. Just as Tom put his phone in his pocket, he heard Elle’s frantic voice.

“Tom!”

If Tom could only see himself, he’d be looking at a man drained of blood on his face. How can he not be dead worried, when the last time this happened, Elle had a severe bleeding which nearly cost them their Alexander James.

Tom ran as fast as he could upstairs, to the master’s bedroom.

“Elle!”

Tom saw his wife seated on the edge of the couch, her hands on her stomach. She was intently looking at it.

“Tom!” Her eyes were wide.

He rushed to his wife’s side, kneeling in front of her. He didn’t know how or where to hold Elle, as he feared a wrong move could cause her even more pain. “Darling, what’s wrong? What happened? Let’s get you—“

“Give me your hand, Tom.” Elle held her hand.

Tom was confused for a while, but he did as he was told.

Elle then placed his hand over her tummy.

A few seconds have passed, and Tom was becoming even more anxious.

“Darling—“ His eyes grew wide in shock.

“Did you feel that?” Elle was all smiles.

“Twice. Our baby just moved! Twice!” Disbelief was in his voice as he looked at turned his attention to his wife.

Elle nodded repeatedly.

Then they felt it again. Their laughter filled the room.

“Ehehehe… Hello there, my son.” Tom felt his eyes become misty.

He bent forward to kiss Elle’s round belly.

“Oh god, Tom, it’s so amazing.”

“It certainly is, darling. But does it hurt?” He asked worriedly.

Elle shook her head. “Not really. Though Alex could kick really hard. He’s probably playing rugby inside,” Elle remarked amusedly, making him laugh. Tom did play rugby back in Eton and his early years in Cambridge. It wouldn’t be a surprise if his son would take after him in terms of his athletic preferences.

“Alex probably is, Mommy.”

Tom tenderly cupped her face, then planted a passionate kiss on his wife’s lips.

-x-

“Oh, Mum, these beanies are gorgeous!” Elle giggled as she held Diana’s latest knitting projects for baby Alexander James. “Thank you so much, Mum.”

“I’m glad you love them, dear. I still have a lot of items lined up—I’m still waiting for the crochet threads that I ordered to arrive.” Diana smiled adoringly.

They were at the living room of his Mum’s house at Suffolk where Elle would be staying for a month while he is away.

“Hmmm… Are you still attending your work commitments, Mum? It seems that you just want to knit and knit for Alex,” Tom remarked jokingly.

This made Diana laughed. “Oh, of course, I do, Thomas. I just don’t say yes to impromptu invitations and appointments. Grandma is busy with preparations for her little Alex.”

“Ehehehe… And Grandma is being so competitive, because Grandpa beat her into getting Alex’s first baby booties,” he teased.

Diana frowned. “I didn’t see that coming, to be honest.” Then she smiled. “Your father and I were exchanging emails a few days ago. The old man is quite impatient that it’s still a couple of months before we see our youngest grandchild. And oh, James is ecstatic that you’re naming Alex after him. Conceited old man,” Diana quipped jokingly.

“Tom and I are also becoming a bit frustrated that my due date is more or less still three months away. It just felt different, so real, since the first time we felt Alex’s movements.”

“Boy, does our little guy kick so hard, Mum.” Tom beamed with pride.

“Oh, of course, grandma’s little Alex is a future rugby player.”

“Ehehehe… Elle thinks so, too.” From standing behind the couch, Tom bent to kiss the top of Elle’s head.

The three of them talked for a bit more, before his mother decided to retire for the night. Shortly after Diana went to her room, he and Elle went upstairs, to the room dedicated for them.

“I’ll ask Mum to teach me how to knit,” Elle told him of her plans excitedly.

“Ehehehe… Sounds great to me, darling. Out little boy is so lucky to have wonderful ladies around him,” he quipped while caressing Elle’s tummy.

“And a wonderful dad who would read to him.” Elle smiled sheepishly. She grabbed a children’s book on the bedside table, and handed it over to him—a signal that he should now get to work aka bedtime story telling.

“Oh, of course, my darling.” Before starting reading, Tom made sure that Elle has settled into a comfortable position. He then propped up pillows, and half-sat, and half-laid on their bed.

With Elle snugged on his right side, Tom began reading the fable.

Every now and then, he’d check if Elle was already asleep.

Tom paused. “Hey, Mummy. You’re supposed to go to sleep, too. Not just Alex.”

Elle giggled lazily. “Almost asleep, Daddy. Hmmm… Alex and I will miss Daddy’s bedtime stories for a month.” She suddenly had a gloomy look.

“Whenever Daddy can, he’d call around Mum and Alex’s bedtime so he could still read them stories. How’s that, hmmm?” Tom entwined his hand with Elle’s which is cupping her tummy.

Elle nodded contentedly. “Genius, Daddy. Oh, I’d probably be as rich as Croesus had I ventured into selling audios of bedtime stories narrated by Tom Hiddleston.” She giggled.

“Ehehehe… Well, that’s a possibility.” Tom grinned.

Seeing that Elle’s eyes were quite droopy now, Tom continued to read to her and their Alex, intent to put them to sleep.

Before he reached the end of the story, Elle was already asleep. No doubt that their Alex is already asleep, too, as he is no longer moving a lot in Elle’s tummy. Tom grinned, proud of himself.

He then placed back the book on the bedside table, and took off his glasses. He shifted to a lying position. As if on reflex, Elle snuggled on his chest.

“Good night, my darling.” He gave Elle her last kiss from him for that day, and closed his eyes.

-x-

“Hey, Mum. How are you doing?” was Tom’s introductory message, as soon as his mother answered his call.

It’s been three days since he left UK for his month-long promotional tour, and he checks on his wife and mother as often as he can. Yesterday though, he wasn’t able to call Elle. All he was able to make the entire day was a single text, as he’s been pre-occupied with the press interviews, as well as socials with his colleagues.

“Oh, Thomas. I’m doing well, dear. But Elle, I’m afraid not.” Worry was in Diana’s voice.

Tom firmly gripped his phone. “What happened, Mum? Have you tried calling Elle’s doctors?” He is mustering as much control as he can to keep himself from panicking.

To his surprise, Diana chuckled. “I’m sorry, dear, for making you worry. I haven’t made myself clear. Elle is not in pain, dear. But she’s apparently crying a lot. Lisa saw her a couple of times yesterday and today, but poor Elle’s denying that she has been crying. I think your wife misses you a lot, Thomas,” his mother’s voice was worried and amused at the same time.

Despite his worry, Tom couldn’t help a smile—which turned into a grin. His wife misses him.

“Oh god, Mum. I badly miss Elle, too. This is the first time in months that I’ve been away, and it just doesn’t feel right,” Tom confessed.

Diana laughed on the other end of the line. “Wait until little Alex is finally here, Thomas. You have more reasons not to leave home even for just a few hours.”

Tom groaned. Yes, he could imagine. “I might consider becoming a bum-slash-fulltime-househusband then, Mum,” he quipped jokingly, earning a chuckle from his mother.

“Elle went out for a stroll, dear. I’ll send you a message as soon as she’s back, so you can call her.”

His mother owns a beachside property, so Elle can really enjoy a leisurely stroll.

“Alright, Mum. Thank you heaps for being such a sweetheart. I love you and I miss you, too.”

-x-

“Oh, Alex, Mummy terribly misses Daddy,” she talked to her little boy, as she caressed her baby bump.

Elle was out again enjoying a stroll. Light physical activities such as walking are cleared with her doctors, so she took the chance to enjoy the ocean breeze and the feeling of sand and water on her feet.

Truth be told though, the calmness of the ocean also soothes her—keeps her mind from thinking too much of how far off Tom’s return to England is. Her mother-in-law is quite wonderful, making her feel quite welcome and loved. Even prior to their marriage, Diana already dotes on her a lot. Now that she’s pregnant, she fusses over her, almost as much like her husband does.

Even Diana’s trusted housekeeper, Lisa, is very nice to her. The woman thoughtfully prepares meals that are healthy for a pregnant woman. And Suffolk—it’s such a beautiful place.

But then, it seems unbelievably unbearable to be not with her husband! It’s not just pregnancy hormones, Elle knows. It’s also because she has learned to give in, and admit her true feelings for Tom to herself.

Seeing that it’s almost dark, Elle decided to walk back to her mother-in-law’s house.

“Elle, dear, Thomas called while you were out,” Diana informed her the moment she stepped inside the house.

“Oh. I’ve been waiting for Tom’s call since last night.” She pouted, but inside, her heart is aflutter.  

Diana laughed, and patted her cheek. “You’re no longer used to Tom being away for long, are you? Oh, dear, your skin’s cold. Why don’t you go to your room, and rest for a bit? We’ll have dinner in a bit, but that’s after you’ve talked to my son. I’ll send him a message that you’re back dear.”

“Thank you, Mum.” She smiled back, and hugged Diana before heading to their room.

Not long after she got to their room, her phone (which she left) rang. She hurriedly grabbed it, and swiped the answer button.

“Tom!”

“Hello, my darling. So, I’ve heard that you’re missing me,” Tom said, amusement in his voice.

To Elle’s surprise, she began to sob.

“Oh god, Elle, my darling, what’s the matter?” Tom was in panic.

Elle had to compose herself before responding in between sobs, “I terribly miss you, Tom. I hate that I’m being too clingy, but it just doesn’t sit well with me that you’re away.”

“Oh, darling. I hate to be away, too. Heck, I miss you badly, Elle. I don’t think I can back out for the rest of the activities, but I can insist with the team to cut my involvement short.”

Elle shook her head. “You don’t have to do that, Tom. Please, I won’t be comfortable with knowing that I interrupted with your work either. It’s just that… I want to hear your voice all the time. I want to hug you. I miss our almost all-day cuddle. I miss you lulling me and Alex to sleep. Oh, I miss you so much, Tom.” She sobbed again. Shameless she may be, but Elle feels that she just has to let her husband know of these things.

“What can I do so that I won’t make you feel bad because I make you miss me so freaking much, my darling?” Tom’s tone was trying to lighten up the mood.

She paused for a while. Please tell me that you love me, Tom, she wanted to say. Elle swears that everything that her husband is doing, he does because he loves her so. But she couldn’t be sure.

“Just call or text me whenever you can, Tom,” she replied instead. “Maybe Alex and I will just do a bit of stalking, and check google every now and then for the paparazzi’s latest photos of you.” She smiled sheepishly. Elle doesn’t want her husband to worry, as Tom might just ask Luke to cancel the rest of his trip.

“Ehehehe… Aye, my darling."

Elle feels guilty for being quite demanding, but she just craves the intimacy with her husband. And… she’s hoping that soon enough, she’d be able to tell her husband—in only three, but very meaningful words—how she truly feels about him.


	14. XIV

Tom immediately saw his wife sitting on the sand as she waited for the sunset.

“Mum did mention that she and Lisa both frequent garden restaurants here, darling. You’ll need to take me to that place one of these days, because it sure does sound lovely to me, too,” Tom said to Elle over the phone. As he’d always do, he’d call Elle anytime between late afternoon and the evening. This time, Elle was telling him about her lunch date with his Mum at a garden restaurant that she fell in love with, much like Diana did.

“Oh, I will, Tom. You’d love their pudding selection!” Elle gushed over the phone. “Maybe as soon as you get back?” Elle’s voice was suddenly melancholic.

“Oh, like now, darling?”

“What now, Tom?” Elle was suddenly confused.

“Look behind you, my darling.” He chuckled.

Elle did turn her head. The smile on his wife’s face upon seeing him is priceless, that Tom’s heart skipped a beat.

Tom grinned and waved.

“Oh, no, no, no, darling.” He motioned that Elle remained seated. It looks to him that it may be difficult for Elle to move around now, given her condition.

Tom sat beside Elle, who right away cupped his face and kissed him tenderly.

“You’re back…” Disbelief is in Elle’s voice.

“Ehehehe… I guess I am.”

Then his wife frowned. “But you weren’t supposed to be back until Sunday.”

He grinned. “I harangued Luke into letting me skip most of the last leg of the tour. I got on a plane as soon as the premier ended. I, uh, kinda skipped the scheduled appearances, but my colleagues can manage,” he explained.

Tom is three days ahead of his actual schedule of coming back to England.

Elle chuckled. “Oh, thank you so much, Tom—and thank you for such a wonderful publicist that is Luke,” she quipped sheepishly.

“Ehehehe… Hmmm… I see that we have a bigger baby bump here.” Tom bent over and kissed Elle’s tummy. “Hello, Alex. Daddy’s finally back. I heard from Mummy that you missed me, too,” he ‘talked’ to their son in such a gentle voice.

“Oh, he’s probably still asleep. But you should feel Alex’s movement nowadays!”

“Ehehehe… I’m reporting back to my baby daddy duties now, Mummy.” He kissed Elle’s forehead, then moved behind her.

Elle is now seated between his legs, her back resting on his chest, as he tightly hugged his wife. Tom caressed Elle’s tummy. Oh, how he missed this. Being on his wife’s side all the time, seeing and feeling how her stomach is growing with the precious life that they have created together.

They contentedly, silently waited for the sunset.

“Oh!” Tom was startled when he felt their Alex’s movement. “Boy, does Alex kick harder now.” He chuckled.

“Hey, Alex. Daddy’s joining us watch the sunset today.”

Tom feigned a frown. “I heard from Mummy that you two have been having a lot of fun. ‘Not fair.”

Elle giggled. “Well, now we’re complete again.”

“So, we’re back to having fun as a family.” He kissed the side of Elle’s head, and hugged her tighter.

-x-

After spending a few more days with his mother (who has made it her life mission to dote on her children and in-laws whenever she can), Tom and Elle have returned to their London home. Elle is less than two months away from her due date and they’re really quite excited now that they’re closer to having their Alexander James in their arms.

Tom sighed at recalling a conversation with his mother though.

_“As much as possible, I don’t want to interfere much with your decisions, Thomas. But I’d like to know where in the picture Kate is. I don’t exactly approve of you deciding not to take legal actions after what she did to Elle and my grandchild, but as long as you’re assured that she won’t pose any harm to your family, then I have nothing to worry about.” Diana looked at him intently._

_Tom ran his fingers through his hair. “This may come out as a bit off, Mum. But I had to threaten Kate.” Tom sighed. “Kate’s ex-husband has set conditions for her to continue receiving monthly allowance for Mia, and a really small portion for her—though I think she actually scrimps on Mia’s needs. A couple of times, I had to be the one to pay for the child’s needs, including her schooling, because Kate has already spent the money on her luxuries. But then, she needed Mia’s expenses accounted for—that’s the only way for her ex-husband to release the monthly allowance. Once her husband finds out that she’s having money troubles—if I sell her out—Kate can kiss every penny goodbye. Now that she’s out of job, and she didn’t really get much from her ex, she has no other options but agree to my wishes. Oh, and she has to thank me that I didn’t say a word to the press. She isn’t exactly a well-loved figure among the industry and the public, and I have reason to believe that a knowledge of her putting my wife and my child at risk will jeopardize her very slim chances of a comeback,” Tom said drily._

_His mother nodded. “I truly am happy and proud of you that you have such a beautiful heart, Thomas. I hope though for the sake of Elle and Alex, you’d completely cut ties with Kate and Mia. Oh, poor child.” Diana shook her head._

_“I have, Mum. I must admit though that Kate had gotten in touch again using her daughter as a pawn, but I’m firm with my decision. God, whenever I recall Kate hurting Elle and Alex, I am filled with unexplainable fear.” Tom shivered._

_“But you have done so well in taking care of Elle and Alex, Thomas. Elle would always tell me that it was because of you that she and Alex made it.” Her mother gave her a teasing glance._

_“Ehehehe… I’d do anything for Elle and Alex, Mum. Elle… She has brought nothing but happiness in my life. That wonderful lady.”_

“Oh, I knew that Elle is _the_ woman for you the first time I saw the two of you together.” Diana rolled her eyes. “All those women you dated in the past, I never really thought that you’d want to spend a lifetime with them.”

“Ehehehe… Oh Mum, how can I not love you.”

Diana smiled. “No doubt, too, that my little Alex is in the best hands because he has you and Elle for a wonderful pair of parents.” His mother tapped his cheek lovingly—a gesture that he’s grown to.

-x-

Elle’s POV

On a normal day, she and Tom would be spending hours between after-dinner and bedtime at her husband’s library. That night though, Elle told her husband that she’d pass, as she’d want to rest her back. The past few days have been a bit tough, as a growing baby bump meant bouts of back pain.

And so, here, she is, trying to concentrate on the TV news she’s tuned in to. Tom stayed in the library, as he had a couple of e-mails, plus script to review.

“Alex… You’re not trying to rearrange Mummy’s innards, are you?” She quipped jokingly as she caressed her stomach. Their little boy is kicking harder than usual, that she can’t keep but huff for breath at times.

Elle is trying to not let it show, too, as her husband is likely to panic. She smiled at the thought of her husband.

“Oh, maybe you’re thinking that Daddy won’t read you a bedtime story tonight, huh? Dad just has to finish stuff for work, but he’d join us in a bit. He’ll be a bit late though,” she explained.

It’s already past ten in the evening. They’d usually be in bed by that time, with Tom showcasing his storytelling prowess to their son already. Tonight though, Tom said that he’d join her at half past ten, as he had matters needing his attention urgently.

Oh, how Elle misses work, too. Crunching numbers, engaging in discussions with her students—but then, she has realized that her family, Tom and, now, Alex, matters more than her career.

Elle winced at the sudden surge of backache. She’s beginning to become nervous, too. Something doesn’t feel right.

“Calm down, Elle…” Inhale-exhale.

A few minutes passed, and she managed to compose herself. Elle could feel though that she’s having cold sweats.

_Oh god._

Elle stood from the recliner chair to get her phone.  Then the next thing she knew, there was already a pool of fluid on her feet. For a few seconds, she was a bit relieved as it was nothing like blood—only for her to realize that it seems to be amniotic fluid!

The pain in her back intensified, now crawling to her stomach. Just in time, Tom arrived.

“Hello, my darling.” Tom gave her a beautiful smile, at first unnoticing of what’s happening.

“Oh, hello, Tom. I—I think my water broke,” she announced, as she clutched her stomach.

Tom’s eyes widened. “Darling, y-you’re not due yet. It’s not supposed to break at this time, is it? Oh god.” Confusion and panic were in Tom’s face, as he reached for her. “Let’s get you to the hospital, darling.”

Her husband’s hands were shaking, but he still mustered enough composure to carry her to the car, and drive to the hospital. Elle didn’t tell Tom that she’s having contractions as well, so as not to scare him even more.

_Oh God, please let our Alexander James be alright._

-x-

Tom’s POV

Just a minute before they reached the hospital, Elle was shrieked in pain. His wife was apparently having contractions already.

“Elle is on preterm labor, Tom,” Elle’s doctor informed him after she checked on his wife.

Tom sucked his breath. He glanced at the door of the room where they’re currently holding his wife.

“Is it sake for Alex to be born now?” He asked, his voice shaking.

The doctor inhaled deeply. “To be honest, it’s quite risky, Tom. Elle is still six weeks away from her due date—about a month and a half. We thought of administering medications to delay the birth as much as we can, but given the current maternal-fetal condition, we have better chances if we take the baby out of her womb now. We have to perform emergency caesarian, Tom. And, uh, as I have mentioned, there are risks.”

Tom wasn’t able to say anything else, and just nodded.

_There are risks._


	15. XV

Tom crossed his legs. Then stood up again, and paced the hallway.

It has been his ritual for the past—he glanced at his watch—hour, since Elle was wheeled into the operating room. Tom is becoming frustrated, his mind pestered with a lot of questions.

_Why is this happening?_

_What’s going to happen to Elle?_

_Will their Alexander James be okay?_

_Why can’t he do anything for his wife and son other than sit here and wait?_

“Dammit!” He pulled his hair in frustration.

Six weeks premature. That’s how ahead their Alex will be born. Of course, Tom knows the risks for premature babies. He’s made it part of his reading list when Elle’s pregnancy was escalated to a high-risk one. It was actually one of his fucking fears, and it just came true.

Premature babies can have a lot of health problems upon birth. He read of the agony of little babies having to spend the early days, months, or even weeks of their life hooked into machines, because they’d have problems breathing and feeding. Others, with even more complications.

He doesn’t want that for their little Alex. The only thing that he and Elle have been praying for is for their Alexander James to be born healthy. But now, even their little boy’s very life is in jeopardy.

And Elle. It breaks Tom’s heart that his wife is going through so much pain in bearing his son. And he doesn’t want to put her in even more pain should—but God forbid, please—their Alex be in a not-so-good condition given his premature birth.

Worse, there’s also the possibility of stillbirth, which even the doctor pointed out.

_Dear God, I know I am not a man of prayer. There’s only one last thing I’d ask in this lifetime, and that is the safety of my wife and my child._

Tom sat on the chair along the hallway. He was clenching his fist, biting his hand from the tension.

_“Tom, our Alex…” Elle sobbed._

_“Shhh.. You’re both going to be fine, my darling.” He caressed Elle’s forehead. Hell, he isn’t sure of what he is saying. But that is what he wants to believe—that his wife and their little boy will_ both _come out okay._

_“I’m sorry again, Tom.”_

_“Hey, no more blaming yourself, okay? This is not your fault, my darling,” he frantically assured his wife, as he tried to keep up with the stretcher that’s about to transport her to the operating room._

_“As soon as you see Alex, kiss him, please? And tell him that we love him.” His wife smiled._

_“You bet, I will, darling. I will smother our little guy with kisses.” He smiled back. “I’ll be right here, darling,” he promised Elle as they reached the entrance of the operating room._

_Tom isn’t allowed inside during the emergency procedure, as much as he and Elle want to be by each other’s side at this time._

_Elle glanced at him for the last time, and was mouthing words. He couldn’t really read her lips, what Elle was trying to tell him. His brain seems  a bit dull from his worry and fears. Tom just smiled at her._

-x-

Tom immediately stood up upon seeing the slightest movement of the door.

Elle’s doctor came out—alone. She was unsmiling, and Tom’s heart raced even more. She then paused, pulled the door again, and held it up. A nurse carrying a bundle in her arms came out.

Tom could barely breathe now. He doesn’t know how, but he was able to make a few steps forward to approach the doctor, the nurse, and the bundle in her arms.

“Ehehehe…” It was his instant reaction as soon as the doctor’s face broke into a smile.

His attention was drawn to the warmly swaddled infant. As if a reflex, he raised his arms, asking the nurse to hand over Alex to him.

The moment he first touched his son, tears streamed down Tom’s cheeks, and they just wouldn’t stop.

“Oh, god, Alex.” He stared at his son in awe. Then, his head sprang up. “How’s my Elle?”

“She’s doing well, Tom. Her condition’s stable, but she won’t be up in a few hours.” The doctor smiled reassuringly.

“And this little guy?” He brushed Alex’s cheek with his forefinger. Their baby stirred. “Oh no. Shhh… It’s alright, Alex,” he crooned.

“Well, Mr. Alexander James Hiddleston is doing quite well for his age. Six weeks preemie, but goodness, can he wail.” It earned a collective chuckle from the three of them. “Miraculously, he doesn’t have respiratory problems, which can be quite common for babies his age. Alex is also not underweight. Our indicators aren’t below the normal level—though border line, but we must say that Alex is in a good shape. But as a precaution, we’re placing him in the neonatal care unit for the next few hours. Oh, don’t worry, because you’re free to visit him after the first hour. There’s a big chance that Alex won’t have to stay in the neonatal care unit for long, but we’ll probably place him under special care,” the doctor explained.

Sure, Tom was listening to the doctor as she explained stuff, but his eyes remained glued to his son. Alex is one handsome baby. He is one cute cheekball, though his face has a little amount of fat—maybe because he’s premature. Alex has a really cute pair of lips—Tom believes their son got it from him—and oh, his nose, too.

Alex stirred and yawned to Tom’s amazement. He then grinned when little Alex opened his eyes for a while, revealing a pair of green eyes—eyes like his own (his wife has a pair of amber eyes).

“Ehehehe… A quick count of features, and I think he’s fairly taken so much after me.” He grinned.

The doctor chuckled. “Don’t tell Elle, but I have to agree. Oh, I know you’d like to spend more time with Alex, but we can only give you a few minutes for now. We have to place him at the neonatal care.”

Tom planted soft kisses on Alex’s face before handing him back to the nurse.

“May I see my wife?”

“She’ll have to spend time at the recovery room, but we’ll transfer her to your private soon, as soon as we’re able to.”

Tom nodded.

-x-

It took Elle two hours at the recovery room, so Tom had to spend time waiting some more. Gone was the anxiety this time though. There was only excitement.

Dear lord, but Tom wanted to shout in happiness. He’s now a father! And while Alex is a preemie baby, the doctors—as well as the neonatal care staff—have assured him that Alex is doing well.

He remembers going to the neonatal care unit earlier where Alex is being looked after. He saw other preemies, and it broke his heart to see such beautiful, fragile babies hooked into medical machines. Upon seeing his Alex though, all his worries flew out of the window. Ah, his very own flesh and blood.

His son was lying on a specialized cot that’s designed to keep him warm.

_“Hi, Ma’am. How is my son?” Tom politely asked the nurse in-charge of Alex—a woman who must be in her 50s._

_She smiled. “Oh, the handsome young man is doing surprisingly well—though he easily gets cold. But other than that, we don’t really see a reason that would keep him here for long.”_

_“Thank you for taking care of my son.” He smiled at the woman. “Oh, may I take a photo—well, a few photos of him? And will my wife get to see him as soon as she’s awake?”_

_“Yes, you may take photos of him, but please avoid the flash. As for his mother seeing him, we’ll ask his doctor if he can join his Mum in her suite, or if not, your wife may come here, given clearance from her doctor.”_

_Tom nodded, and thank the woman again._

_Tom then took a few photos of Alex, in between caressing him. He really wanted to hold Alex in his arms, but that could wait. What he wants for now is for their Alex to get enough sleep and rest. Tom contented himself with staring at his son, and gently tapping his thigh, as if to lull him into sleep._

_Within the hour, he went to check on Elle again, and found out that she was on her way to their private suite._

Now, it’s been hours since Tom has been sitting on the recliner chair beside Elle’s bed. He’d grin out of nowhere whenever he’d think of their little boy now born into the world.

Tom glanced on his watch. It’s almost six in the morning. He took out his phone, and sent his mother a message with a photo attachment.

_Good morning, Grandma. –Alexander James_

The message went with a photo of just Alex’s tiny hand which had the hospital’s infant tag wrapped around it saying, “Baby Hiddleston”.

Grinning, Tom hit send. He then sent the same message and photo to his father and his two sisters.

He’s a bit of a tease, Tom knows, but he thinks it’s only right for Elle to see their little boy first before their family does.

-x-

Elle’s POV

Elle blinked several times, trying to focus her vision. She feels a bit groggy.

Their Alex! Elle now remembers that she had to undergo emergency c-section as she went into premature labor.

Her eyes searched for her husband—who was just on her left, nodding off.

“Tom…” she called out, a hoarse voice coming out of her mouth. “Tom…”

Her husband, who apparently has drifted to a very light sleep, was suddenly alert again.

“Elle, my darling.” He stood up, and leaned over her.

“How’s Alex?” She asked worriedly, trying to fight the tears.

What she saw next is a really beautiful smile from her husband—one that entire world, and even she rarely sees.

“Our little Alex is doing quite well, darling. They placed him in the neonatal care unit for precaution, but the doctors are certain that he’ll be here really soon.” Her husband kissed her forehead.

“Alex isn’t in pain? Is he comfortable?” She asked.

“Yes, my darling. And he’s quite a handsome little boy.” Tom grinned. Then, emotionally, “I can never thank you enough for bearing my son, Elle.”

She smiled. “Thank you, too, Tom—for being a wonderful husband, and no doubt, a father.” Then she pouted. “I want to see Alex, Tom. You’ve probably seen and held him a dozen times already. Not fair.”

“Ehehehe… Just close to a dozen, darling,” he said jokingly, then kissed her on the lips.

Tom reached for the button to send a message to the nurse’s desk.

Her doctor and a nurse arrived to check on her, per hospital protocols. She was told that she can see their son in a bit.

Elle was growing impatient when she and Tom heard knocks on the door.

Tears welled in Elle’s eyes as she saw a hospital cot being wheeled into the room.

“We’ve been given clearance to allow Baby Hiddleston stay with his Mummy and Daddy,” the nurse informed them, smiling.

“Oh, I want to hold Alex, please.”

Her husband helped raise her upper body, so she was now resting her back against the partially raised hospital bed. She was a bit in pain, due to the surgery incision, but it didn’t matter.

The nurse finally handed over the sleeping Alexander James Hiddleston to her.

“Oh god, Tom. He’s exquisite.” She was crying and laughing at the same time.

“My thoughts, exactly, darling.”

She gently lifted their son’s hands and kissed each of them. Her hand was next all over Alexander, as if wanting to feel the realness of his birth.

“His hands and feet—five fingers each,” she muttered.

Tom and the nurse let out an amused laugh.

She smiled sheepishly. “I’m sorry. I just had the urge to count them.” Elle looked at her sleeping angel’s face again, and traced his features. “Such a handsome baby you are, Alexander James. But… it seems that you’ve taken so much features after your father.” Elle pretended a frown at Tom. It seems that Alex’s dark hair color is her only feature contribution to their son.

Tom grinned proudly.

The two of them panicked though when Alex cried.

“Oh no, sweetheart…” She gently tapped Alex’s thigh, trying to pacify him.

“Shhh… Alex…” Tom brushed Alex’s forehead with his finger.

“Is he in pain?” Elle asked the nurse.

The nurse shook her head, smiling amusedly. “No, Ma’am. He’s just hungry. Would you like to feed him?”

“Oh. Yes, please.”

The nurse came forward to assist her.

“Aren’t you stepping out of the room?” She asked her husband, blushing.

Tom frowned. “Why would I?”

“Becaaause…”

She couldn’t be the only mother who finds it embarrassing to breastfeed her baby in front of his father, right?

“You have no reason to be shy all of a sudden, Mrs. Hiddleston.” Tom winked at her naughtily.

She bit her lip. Oh, never mind.

A few moments later, the room fell silent as their hungry babe got what he wanted. After ensuring that they won’t be needing anything else, the nurse left the room.

She and Tom stared at their son adoringly.

“Our little boy is famished, eh?” Tom remarked as he watched Alex feeding.

“Tooom,” she whined, blushing.

Tom used his lips to silence her.

“You and Alex—there’s no sight more beautiful than the two of you.” There was intensity in Tom’s gaze. “And really, Mrs. Hiddleston. You’ve become exponentially hotter that you’re giving me a hard—“ Tom paused mid-sentence as she gave her a warning look.

“Don’t let Alex hear it.” She stuck her tongue out

“Ehehehe…” To her horror, her husband whispered the lewd words in her ear, making her blush.

Shaking her head, Elle can’t help her smile. “Oh, and I miss you, too, Mr. Hiddleston,” Elle teased. She then noticed her husband’s phone lit up. “Tom, someone’s trying to reach your line.”

Tom turned to look at his phone. Hesitantly, he walked away from her and Alex to get his phone.

“Oh— fuck!” He only whispered the last word, earning chuckle from her. “Mum’s freaking mad at me.”

Her husband showed her his missed call logs—about 10 in the past hour and a half from his mother alone, and a couple more from his father and sisters. Then he had her read her mother-in-law’s text message.

_DON’T GOOD MORNING GRANDMA ME, THOMAS WILLIAM HIDDLESTON. WHERE ARE MY ALEX’S PHOTOS?_

Then, in another message,

_SEND ME DECENT PHOTOS OF MY GRANDSON, THOMAS. A PHOTO OF MY ALEX’S HAND IS NOT ENOUGH! AND GIVE ME UPDATES ABOUT ELLE! NOW._

Diana’s texts were in all caps, so she must be really furious. Tom explained that he sent a photo of Alex’s hand with the hospital tag, “Baby Hiddleston” to his family earlier.

“Oh, Tom. You’re such a tease.” She bit her lip to keep herself from laughing hard. “Oh no, Alex. Daddy made Grandma really mad,” she turned to their son who was still preoccupied feeding.

“Hey, I only thought that you should see Alex first before they do,” came Tom’s defense.

“Truly, I appreciate that, Mr. Hiddleston. For that, I’d vouch for you, so don’t worry—“ she whispered the next words: “about your sexy ass. Now, give me a kiss.”

Tom grinned widely and obliged.


	16. XVI

“Mummy told Daddy that she loves him just before you were born, Alex,” she told her son who was sleeping soundly on her chest. Then Elle smirked upon recalling Tom’s reaction. “Then your Daddy just stared at me and smiled.”

Right before she was wheeled into the operating room, Elle told Tom for the first time that she loves him. She figured that she couldn’t risk not telling her husband—all the nasty scenarios, including her not making it ran in her mind, so she just had to say it.

Then the gorgeous piece of ass that is her husband just smiled.

 _What was that? Like in an e-mail’s, “Noted.”? Or a more polite, “Noted with thanks.”?_ She thought to herself, a bit irritated.

Elle though opted not to think about it anymore, and just savor every moment with Tom and Alex.

Tom may have been gone for an hour now. He had to go home to get their hospital bag, and freshen up. Elle was telling her poor husband to get some sleep, and just return at a later time to the hospital, but Tom won’t have it.

_“I cannot bear leaving the two of you for long, darling. Heck, I don’t even want to go home, and get that hospital bag, even if it would only take an hour and a half top,” Tom sulked. “And this man is way too excited to sleep.” He grinned._

Before Tom left the hospital though, she made sure that he has sent his mother and the rest of his family their son’s photos. Elle giggled at recalling how her mother-in-law sounded really upset at Tom’s “teaser” photo, only to wince as her surgery wound ached.

Elle looked at her sleeping son and marveled at how beautiful he is. Alexander James Hiddleston is six weeks premature, but he is one stubborn Hiddleston. A fighter. Like most preemies, he’s having difficulties with regulating his body temperature, so Alex gets cold easily. Other than that though, their son is doing quite well for a preemie baby.

They were advised to practice skin-to-skin contact as much as they can to keep little Alex warm. Tom’s quite eager for his turn—that is, once he’s back.

“Welcome back, Daddy.” She smiled widely as moments later, Tom emerged from the door, carrying not just a hospital bag, but a big bouquet of flowers and a blue balloon. Tom was wearing a pair of jeans and a white shirt underneath his hoodie and a cap—he probably didn’t want to be recognized, hence, the outfit.

“Glad to be back in your arms, Mummy.” Her husband kissed her passionately. “Extremely glad too to see this little cheekball again.” He gently kissed the top of Alex’s head.

“You missed us that fast, huh?”

Tom pouted, then smiled again. “Flowers for my lovely wife, the mother of my child, and my ball of sunshine.” Tom held the flowers near her.

Elle giggled. “Why, thank you, dear husband, my pillar of strength—and my lowly slave.”

“Ehehehe… That, I certainly am, my darling.” Tom kissed her again.

Her husband then began to unpack some of the stuff that he brought.

“Tom, why don’t you get a bit of sleep?” She asked again.

“Oh, darling, believe me, I do not feel an ounce of sleepiness or tiredness at all.” He grinned. “I just want to look at you and our Alex all day. Oh, everyone in the family has replied, by the way.” He winced.

She bit her lip, trying to fight off the urge to laugh at her husband’s reaction. “And…?”

Tom feigned an innocent look, pouting childishly. “Oh, and they’re all a bit mad at me for sending such a ‘teaser’ photo, and not answering their calls for ‘follow up’. Mum’s apparently in France—I didn’t realize that this is the week she’s scheduled to visit a relative there, but she’s hopping on to a plane back here in England within the day. Dad’s on his way to the airport, too. As for Em, the earliest she can see her gorgeous nephew is tomorrow, since they’re currently having a get-together with her husband’s family at the countryside. And Sarah—she’s so frustrated that they can’t leave India in a month or two due to work commitments. The big sister gave orders loud and clear that I have to regularly send photos of Alex to her.”

“Such a wonderful family you have, Alex.” She brushed her son’s cheek. Suddenly, she had that heavy feeling.

Tom has such a loving family—which has also become hers. Elle can’t help but wish though that her own family was as happy and loving as Tom’s, regardless of them being separated by distance. An only child, Elle was raised alone by her father after her mother left them when she was eight. Life went on for his father, despite the devastation that the love of his life caused him. Ten years after Elle’s mother left them, and just a few months into college though, her father committed suicide. She was then left all alone. While she was fortunate than most orphans as his father has left her resources to get her through college—and even graduate school—Elle couldn’t help the bouts of bitterness. And is she mad at her mother.

Tom sat on the edge of her bed and kissed her forehead. “Such a wonderful family, _you_ , Alex, and I have.” Tom is well-aware that it’s thought of her family—or her lack of it, could turn her mood into such.

Elle managed to smile. None of it matters. Only Tom and their Alex, her here and now, matter.

-x-

Tom’s POV

A rarity, the nurse described, but the three of them, were able to sleep through the afternoon just after Alex’s feeding time. Alex seems to have taken mercy on him and Elle, that he, too drifted into a deep slumber, and barely cried.

Before dark, Tom’s father joined them in the hospital, excited over seeing the youngest Hiddleston—the next to carry the family’s name.

“Such a good little boy, Alex is. I remember the newborn Thomas being so cranky that he kept me and Diana on our toes as early as early as his first day on earth.” James chuckled upon recalling the memories.

“Ehehehe… Alex is a wonderful baby,” Tom beamed proudly as he looked at his father and son.

James was cradling Alex while he was standing, obviously smitten with his grandson.

“I’m happy to see you well, my child.” James turned to Elle. “I was worried that the premature birth has taken much toll on you. And it hasn’t been an easy pregnancy, has it?”

His wife smiled. “I’m actually a bit exhausted, Dad, but Alex so graciously let me and his father catch sleep for a few hours. It’s Tom that I’m worried about.” Elle glanced at him.

“Oh, don’t worry about me, my darling. Sleep is for the weak.” He winked at her. “Though… I’m more worried with Mum.” He winced.

James tried to control his laughter so as not to wake Alex.

“I was exchanging messages with Diana on my way here. Oh, your Mum is so frustrated that she left England at a wrong time. She’s excited to see little Alex, I tell you. Diana moved heaven and earth to get the earliest flight possible so she can have this little angel in her arms,” his father quipped jokingly.

“Oh, I bet.”

A little over an hour after Alex’s Grandpa arrived, his Grandma stormed into the room, her eyes searching for the little bundle of joy.

“Oh my! Such a handsome little boy Grandma has!” Diana exclaimed as she had her first look of Alex who’s still sleeping soundly on his Grandpa’s arms, unaware of all the attention.

James transferred their grandson to Diana’s arms.

“Oh, thank you for giving Grandma the wonderful Alex, dear Elle.” Her mother walked toward Elle, and kissed his wife on the forehead.

Her wife smiled back.

“Heeey…” Tom pretended to sulk. “I deserve half of the credit, you know.” He grinned.

Diana glared at him. “And you, Thomas, four decades have passed and you’re still full of mischief and naught.”

Tom winced. “Let’s not talk about my age, Mum. Please.” But of course, he didn’t really mind.

Then Diana smiled. “Oh, dear, I’m so happy for you.” He hugged his mother tightly.  “But really, Thomas. Why show me the trailer, when you have the entire movie ready?” She glared at him again.

The analogy made all of them laugh heartily.

“My Elle hasn’t seen Alex then yet, Mum. She has to see Alex first, before you do, but I cannot not let you know then,” he explained.

“Fine. Fine.” Diana relented, then returned her attention to her grandson. “I hate to disappoint you, Elle, dear, but I have to say that Alex looks so much like his father.” Diana eyed Elle apologetically.

“I’ve been telling them that, too, Diana,” James quipped. “Looking at Alex reminded me of the newborn Thomas—but our grandson’s the less cranky version.”

“I’ve noticed the resemblance, too, Mum, Dad. Oh well.” His wife eyed him teasingly.

Tom just planted a ‘punishing’ smack on her lips.

-x-

Over the next days, he and his wife were on a sort of getting-to-know-you with their son. Each day, they grow to love Alex even more—and the desire to do well in being parents to their child only heighten.

Tom and Elle are grateful to their medical team, too, as they assist them in every way possible in caring for their preemie baby. Other than temperature regulation problems, no other health concerns arose, and there’s a good chance that both Elle and Alex will be discharged in a matter of days.

Elle’s hospital suite has been abound with activities, too, with his family and some of their friends dropping by or sending flowers, toys, and food for them. Benedict and his wife visited them earlier—also commenting on how much their son looks like him. The couple was thrilled that they are finally taking on parenthood. As much as Chris and Elsa wanted to see them, they couldn’t leave home yet, as it’s the middle of school season for their three kids. They—especially Elsa—just contented themselves in frequent video calls and photos that he would send.

Among their friends though, it was Luke who was first to visit, bringing flowers and bright colored balloons for Alex. _“Ah, even unintentionally, this Hiddleston is set to break a lot of hearts,” Luke commented, chuckling._

“Hah! Am I not just getting better at this—one nappy at a time?” Tom grinned at Elle proudly.

His wife giggled. “Oh, Tom, you’re adorable.”

Tom has just finished changing Alex’s nappy—something that he never imagined that he would take on personally and actually enjoy.

“But my little guy here is even more adorable. Everyone says so, and Daddy could only agree.” He lifted Alex, and placed their little boy against his chest.

There are still times when Tom would be in disbelief that the little boy he’s been cradling in his arms for the past three days is actually his and Elle’s son—a precious life that the two of them have created together. His heart swells with happiness and pride whenever he’d look at Alex—a little human with such a tiny body—who has changed his and his wife’s lives forever.

Having a son made Tom want to become a better person. Tom wants to be a man that his son can be proud of, a father that he can turn to for always. He wants to become a better husband to Elle, who has made possible the happiness that he’s experiencing.

“May I give my boys kisses?”

“Oh, of course, Mummy.” Tom smiled coyly.

Cautiously, he sat on the edge of Elle’s bed, shifting Alex’s position, so his Mum can kiss him.

Elle planted soft kisses on their son’s face, then reached for his face.

Their lips locked in a kiss.

-x-

@twhiddleston tweeted:

Hello, lovelies. Six weeks preemie, but WAIL our little Alex does. Elle and I are now proud parents of Alexander James Hiddleston.  

Tom accompanied his tweet with the same photo that he first sent to his family. As much as he and Elle want to be generous to the public about their son, they want Alex to live a private, normal life—to the extent that they can make it so. Hence, he and Elle decided not to disclose full photos of their child, and they’ll certainly be refusing magazine offers for exclusive photos. Tom believes that the public, especially his ever passionate fans will understand.


	17. XVII

It’s a Boy! Tom Hiddleston also Reveals Baby’s Name

It’s official: our favorite Brit is now a father! Tom Hiddleston made the confirmation himself via his Twitter account.

The announcement came sooner than everyone expected, as the gorgeous wife of the multi-award winning actor apparently underwent premature labor. Asked for further details though, Tom’s team has assured the press that both the mother and the child are “doing well and are set for discharge within the week”.

Tom’s tweet in itself is quite revealing though, as the new father disclosed that their son is born six weeks premature—and goes by the posh name “Alexander James”. It was his son’s photo though that Tom didn’t reveal of much, with his tweet accompanied by a photo only of Baby Hiddleston’s oh-so-cute hand.

Congratulations, Tom and Elle, and we hope to see literally more of you soon, Alexander James!

-x-

“You guys!” Tom exclaimed in surprise as he and Elle—and for the first time, Alex, entered their living room, after his wife and their baby have been discharged from their ten-day stay at the hospital. “Ehehehe… Aren’t you just amazing?” He grinned.

“Oh, Alex, there’s a bunch of wonderful people who want to welcome you home.” Even Elle is elated upon seeing his parents, Emma, her husband and their three kids—plus Chris, Elsa, Benedict, and Luke.

Their sneaky family and friends just pulled off a welcome party for their little Alex. Pastel blue balloons were everywhere, and a table abound with food has been set up. Hanging on the wall are buntings spelling out: WELCOME HOME ALEX.

The next few minutes were filled with hugs and kisses—and adoration for the latest addition to their family. Tom and Elle couldn’t be happier to have the sweetest family and friends. They couldn’t be prouder too to have such a beautiful little boy that is their Alex.

Emma explained that she, Elsa, and Sarah had been planning apparently for a baby shower for Elle on this exact date. But since the little baby was eager to be out of his mother’s tummy, they had a change of plans—a welcome party for him. Fortunately, their date of discharge from the hospital coincided with the date that had been set months ago, so everyone invited is in attendance.

Alex is totally oblivious of the attention, as he’s so peaceful in his sleep. He won’t be waking up in the next hour or so, giving them time to catch up a bit with everyone. They feasted on a hearty late lunch—except for Elsa who was busy with her “godmother duties” to Alex.

“You two, eat some more. I got Alex.” Elsa winked at him and Elle as she cradled Alex in her arms. After three kids, Elsa is truly an expert with handling babies.

“I’m wondering if a fourth baby is due a few months from now,” Elle asked jokingly.

“Ehehehe… It isn’t a bad idea, is it, brother?” Tom turned to Chris.

“Certainly not.” Chris winked at his wife, to which Elsa only rolled her eyes.

Chris and Elsa managed to squeeze in their toxic schedule a trip to London just for their baby’s welcome party. Before the end of the day, they’re already set to leave for LA for Elsa’s movie premier.

As it usually would, the group split, with him, Chris, Benedict, Luke, and his brother-in-law staying at one corner. Elle, Elsa, and Emma, on the other hand, enjoyed their desserts. As for Grandpa James and Grandma Diana—they busied themselves doting on their four grandchildren, who now include baby Alex.

They were talking about a films that are currently creating a buzz when Alex cried.

“Oh, it’s alright, darling.” His mother tried to pacify the crying infant, but to no avail.

Even his father—the perennially composed James Hiddleston—was visibly worried with Alex crying his lungs out. Tom’s parents are as paranoid as he and Elle when it comes to Alex, since he is a preemie baby, hence, a bit more delicate than most babies.

Tom excused himself from the group, and approached his parents.

“Shhh… What’s wrong, little guy, hmmm?” He brushed his son’s head. When Tom held Alex’s tiny hand, he noticed that it was cold. “Oh, our Alex is feeling cold.”

Diana offered to transfer Alex to his arms. Tom then expertly held Alex, with his little boy lying on his chest, flat on his stomach. In a matter of seconds, Alex stopped crying. Elle was also back from getting some stuff from their kitchen.

“Uh-huh. Alex doesn’t like it when he has mittens on—but when he gets cold, he’d always have a change of heart,” Elle explained.

Everyone just looked on amusedly as the new parents doted on their baby son.

“Ah. Getting the hang of being parents, huh?” James remarked.

“Ehehehe… A bit, father.”

“Welcome to the Nappy Changers’ Society, mate,” Benedict quipped chuckling.

-x-

“Ho-ho. All freshened up, and ready for sleep.” Tom has just finished putting on Alexander’s onesies. It’s their little boy’s first night at home, and the three of them are preparing to go to sleep. “Hmmm? Something wrong with my face, my darling?” Tom asked his wife as he caught her looking at him.

Elle shook her head. “Nada, Tom. It’s just that… You’re so good around Alex.” She chuckled. “I’ve always thought that you’d want to be a hands-on dad. But I didn’t think you’d be _this_ hands-on. Why, it’s as if you want to completely take over Alex’s care.” Elle teased.

“Ehehehe… Well, you need lots of rest so you can recover soon, darling.” He was referring to Elle’s c-section. “But really, taking care of Alex is exhilarating. Changing his clothes, and even his nappies, putting him to sleep, pacifying him…” Tom chuckled. There was so much tenderness in his voice though as he recalled of how the past days have been with Alex.

Elle smiled at him tenderly. There was something in her eyes that Tom couldn’t quite place—a look that he’d often see from her, but could barely understand up to now. What he knows of is that that look from Elle brings him a warm feeling.

Their attention was back on Alex as their little boy started squirming.

“Time to go to sleep now, sweetheart.” Elle brushed Alex’s cheek.

Alex doesn’t spend a lot of time awake, but whenever he is, Tom and Elle would talk and play with him.

“Aunt Elsa is so charmed by Alex. I’m glad she didn’t bring this little guy with her and Uncle Chris.” Tom chuckled. “Oh god, darling, look, Alex is smiling!” Tom’s eyes widened.

Elle giggled excitedly. “Such a charming smile you have, sweetheart.” She then groaned. “I hope you won’t break lots of hearts like Daddy does.”

“Darling! That’s not true!” He objected.

Elle rolled her eyes. “Not intentionally, Mr. Hiddleston. But you have to admit that you’re a bit of a heartbreaker.” She pouted her lips.

“Uh, I probably am.” He winced. “Well, we can’t help that we’re _that_ good-looking, can we, Alex?” He held his son’s hand.

“Oh no, Mummy’s boys can’t.”

“And oh, Mummy doesn’t have to worry because Daddy is all hers.”

“Truly.” Elle grinned, then reached for him, planting a kiss on his lips.

Tom and Elle then settled on their bed—this time, their little baby in between them.  As what they had established in the hospital as a night time routine, Tom began to read to their little boy, while Elle rhythmically tapped on Alex’s thigh. Alex’s tiny lips formed an ‘O’ with his yawn, and a little later, he was already in a deep slumber.

He and his wife looked at each other, then grinned.

“Good job to us, Mum.”


	18. XVIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Tom and Elle’s third anniversary—and Tom totally forgets it. 
> 
> Plus, finally...

“It’s quite a lovely day today, little guy. It would’ve been a nice day for your Mum and I to bring you outdoors, maybe for a stroll in the park, but we can’t take risks.” Tom sighed, feeling guilty that Alex can’t enjoy little things because of him. He and Elle don’t want to take the chance of paparazzi spotting them, and hovering over Alex.

Alex snuggled even closer to him, making Tom feel a bit ticklish.

Ah, he relishes moments such as this with his son. It’s only a few past eight, and as they have established in the past weeks, it’s the perfect time for Alex—and him—to get some vitamin D. Wearing only his nappy (and Tom wearing no shirt), they enjoy the warmth of the morning sun, as Elle prepared their breakfast.

“Mummy’s taking a bit longer preparing our breakfast, isn’t she?” He ‘addressed’ his son, gently rubbing his back.

Elle’s usually done before eight in the morning, but today’s a deviation.

“Boys, breakfast is ready.” Elle approached them, smiling widely. “Such an adorable sight the two of you are. Hello, sweetheart. Let’s put your shirt back on, hmmm.”

Tom shifted Alex’s position so Elle can put his kimono-style white shirt on. They then headed for the dining room. He placed their son on the baby basket, before they settled on the dining table.

“Hmmm… So this why you took longer than usual, my darling,” he remarked upon seeing what’s on the table. “Am I not a lucky lowly slave to deserve such a feast?” He grinned at his wife.

His wife looked surprised, then slowly smiled. “Oh, you’re hurting me, Tom.” Elle pretended to frown.

Tom is getting puzzled now. He tried to wrack his brain, searching for answers—only to give up. Wincing, “Please enlighten me, darling.”

Elle chuckled. “What’s the date today, Mr. Hiddleston?””

“The 12th of September, Mrs. Hiddleston,” he replied, still clueless. Then his eyes widened upon the realization. “Oh, fuck! Oh, darling, I’m sorry. I admit. It completely slipped my mind.” He looked at Elle apologetically. Tom wouldn’t be surprised if his wife doesn’t let him have even just a bite of their sumptuous breakfast.

Their anniversary breakfast. 

Elle glared at him. Then smiled again, to Tom’s relief. “Oh, the look on your face, Tom,” she commented, chuckling. “I should really get mad at you for forgetting that it’s our 3rd wedding anniversary today, but I know that your mind’s so preoccupied by our precious little one, so I don’t think I’d really mind,” she teased.

Tom winced, still feeling guilty. “Still, that’s not an excuse for me, darling. I am truly sorry, Elle.”

“Hmmm… If I get a kiss, maybe?” She raised her brow, challenging him.

Tom laughed in amusement. He stood up from his chair, pulled his wife, and kissed her passionately.

“Happy anniversary, Mr. Hiddleston.”

“Thank you for the three beautiful years, Mrs. Hiddleston.” He kissed his wife again. Then, “And I apologize for this man’s poor memory,” he said with a wince that might be on his face for the entire day.

“Oh, Tom, I meant it when I said that it’s fine. I won’t be plotting against you, if that’s what you’re thinking about.” She grinned—mischievously.

Tom groaned. “Ah, I can’t be so sure now.” He feigned a wince.

-x-

At past lunch, their little monster was still wide awake even after feeding. Tom was playing with his son, shaking his tiny hand when Alex lightly grasped a finger.

“Alex, you’re playing the guilt card on Daddy, too. Why, little guy, why?” Tom sniffed, as he pretended to be so close to crying. “Look, darling.” He showed Elle his finger that Alex is grasping—his ring finger.

Elle giggled. “Hey, I didn’t tell Alex anything. You can’t blame him though if he’s taking Mum’s side.” Elle sat on the other side of the bed, so they’re now both facing their son. “But really, Tom, don’t feel so bad about forgetting our anniversary. I told you, it’s alright—and I mean it, husband.” She smiled tenderly.

Of course, Tom knows that his wife is not making a big deal out of him forgetting a very important occasion. Still, Tom can’t help but feel guilty, because he’s vowed to make his wife feel happy and special, every day of his life.

“Still, wife…” He pouted. Tom really feels upset.

“Oh, Alex, Daddy is feeling really upset right now.” Elle caressed their son’s forehead. Looking at their little boy, “Mum’s not mad because Daddy forgot their wedding anniversary. Mum knows that Daddy would’ve wanted to make this day a special one—had he remembered it.” She chuckled. “But then, Daddy should know that since he came into Mum’s life, every single day in her life has become so special.”

Tom’s shoulders tensed upon hearing this from his wife—needless to say, he is overjoyed.

“You see, Mum spent so many years all alone since your Grandpa died. She didn’t always have a happy home, too. Mum was so bitter, so scared that she believed she didn’t need a Thomas William and an Alexander James in her life. Then Daddy came, and caused havoc in Mum’s life, but wonderfully so. He has been taking good care of Mum for years now, much like how he takes good care of you. Oh, and Daddy made his and Mum’s first and second year anniversary celebrations really special. He and Mum spent them away from home, in really beautiful places overseas. Mum thinks though that today, their third year anniversary, is perfect as it is: just with you and him—at home.  Nothing too fancy. Daddy made home all the more perfect when he gave Alex to Mummy. Home is Daddy and Alex, and home is what matters to Mum the most.”

All the while, Elle was looking at their little boy who seemed to be intently listening to her. His wife has a tender smile on her face, and Tom has never seen her so emotional.

Tom Hiddleston is never rendered speechless, but he is now.

“You’re such a meanie, Mummy. You’re making Daddy cry.” Tom is trying so hard to stop his tears from falling.

Elle laughed. “Oopsies.”

Tom then moved closer to his wife, and snuggled on her neck. Elle held his head, and brought it to her bosom. He felt his wife plant a kiss on the top of his head. For a while, they just stayed in that position, hugging each other tightly.

Elle’s right. This is better than their previous fancy anniversary celebrations.

Then they heard Alex shriek. He and Elle instantly turned to look at their son, finding him squirming.

“Uh-oh. The little guy doesn’t look pleased. Of course, Alex needs a hug, too,” he commented with much amusement.

Elle lifted their son, and placed him on her arms.

“You’re really so much like your Daddy, Alex. Always so demanding of hugs and kisses.” Elle kissed their son’s forehead.

With that, Tom locked Elle in an embrace again, this time, with Alex snuggled between his parents.

Their little boy looks quite pleased now.

-x-

twhiddleston tweeted:

Has it really been 3 years already? Looking forward to the lifetime ahead of us. And stop making me cry on our anniversary, Mrs. Hiddleston.

-x-

"Tom suggested that they dine at their favorite Italian restaurant for dinner, but Elle was hesitant as it’s a bit far from home, and they weren’t quite sure if it’s infant-friendly. They ultimately agreed to have dinner at their go-to neighborhood restaurant. Both of them were craving Italian, actually, but they wanted a place where they would be comfortable to bring Alex.

Before having their dinner though, he and his wife decided to bring Alex to the park for a short stroll. Tom realized all the more that wanting their son to have a normal, private life won’t be so easy. Why, they had to make arrangements for precaution, including a heavily tinted car on standby, and a couple of people to watch over them just in case. They’re quite grateful to Luke for helping them out, and accommodating their requests.

“I think Alex likes it outdoors,” Elle commented as they looked at their son who was settled on his pram. They walked around the park for a couple of minutes before they decided to take a rest, and sit on one of the benches.

“I think so, too, darling. He probably appreciates the change in environment.” He tickled Alex’s cheek, making his son smile.

“Such a charming smile, Alex. That’s why Grandma misses you heaps.” His wife chuckled.

“Ehehehe… Mum couldn’t wait for her schedule to clear up so she can visit her little darling again.”

“When Alex turns a few months older, let’s bring him to Suffolk, yes?”

“Definitely, darling. Even if there’s the risk that Mum wouldn’t let us bring Alex back home.”

They laughed.

Elle contentedly rested her head on his shoulder, as they keep an eye on Alex, and in between, watch the other kids running around.

Tom and Elle wanted to stay for a bit more, but they were beginning to attract attention. They know that some people were trying to discretely snap photos of them, especially their son. Then there were the paparazzi who amazingly learned of Tom’s current location, and were not as discreet in trying to snap photos of their son. Good thing though that the pram is quite secure, and there are very slim chances that people would have a good shot of Alex.

“Hush, Alex,” Tom gently caressed his son’s head as Elle lifted him from the pram, careful to not expose his face.  “Thank you. Mrs. Hiddleston and I will be heading to the restaurant,” he said to one of the men Luke sent to assist them as he took the pram to load it inside the car.

Tom politely waved and smiled to the people who were calling him out just before they went boarded the waiting car, and left.

-x-

Thankfully, dinner was rather “uneventful”. Though a bit short, Tom and Elle truly enjoyed it. They even caught up with the restaurant owner who has become a friend of Tom’s in the recent years. The old man was immediately fond of Alex, too.

Come bedtime, instead of reading a new book to Alex, Tom rehearsed his lines for an animated film project that he decided to take on after learning that he and Elle were going to have a child of their own soon.

“Someone’s really enjoying the story, Daddy.” Elle chuckled.

“Ehehehe… Little guy, come on, this is supposed to make you feel sleepy.”

They noticed that Alex was smiling a lot, almost giggling at times as Tom read the script and recited his lines. Alex probably doesn’t understand much of it yet, but he seems to at the very least enjoy how his father delivers his lines in character.

Putting Alex to sleep took longer than usual, and by the time he was finally off to slumber, he and Elle were already quite sleepy as well.

“Happy anniversary, Mrs. Hiddleston,” he murmured, smiling lazily at Elle.

His wife smiled back. “Happy anniversary, Mr. Hiddleston.” Elle, too, looked quite exhausted.

Certainly, they’d be asleep, too, in just a few minutes.

He was probably half-asleep already, when Elle called out his name.

“Tom…”

“My darling?” he was barely able to murmur. His eyes were only half-open now.

“I… I love you. Goodnight,” Elle hastily blurt out the words.


	19. XIX

“I love you, too, my darling,” Tom murmured.

Elle gasped. Did her husband just said, “I love you, too” to her?  She turned to look at her husband. Elle’s heart sank though upon finding Tom snoring softly.

“Oh, Tom…” Elle doesn’t know whether to laugh or get irritated in frustration.

The first time that she told her husband that she loves him, Elle isn’t so sure if it registered to Tom. Now that she thought of it, Tom may not have caught the words she mouthed as he looked so distraught then. Why, she was just about to be wheeled to the operating room for her emergency c-section then.

Now that she grabbed the opportunity to tell Tom that she loves her again—just in time for their 3rd anniversary, her husband so conveniently fell asleep.

“Arrrrgh…. Thomas William Hiddleston.” Elle gritted her teeth.

This is more frustrating than the first one—Tom said “I love you, too,” but Elle isn’t sure if her husband really means it.

How Elle wishes so though.

Elle was startled when Alex stirred. She gently turned to face their son, and tapped his thigh gently.

“Hush, Alex…” After a while, Alex seemed to be in deep slumber again.

Gone was her frustration as she looked at her husband and their son. Her Tom and Alex.

“I love you,” Elle whispered again just before she closed her eyes, and went to sleep.

-x-

Elle has been observing her husband. Tom has been restless since this morning. He seemed to be in so deep of thoughts.  

Tom was suddenly alert when they heard Alex cry. He approached the baby basket and picked up their son.

“Hush, Alex…” Tom crooned, but their little boy kept on squirming. “His nappy isn’t full yet, and he doesn’t seem to be cold. Hungry again?” Tom chuckled as he handed Alex to her.

“Oh, our little boy probably is. In such a hurry to grow, aren’t you?”

Alex stopped crying the moment he started feeding.

“Ah-hah. Such a hungry babe,” Tom remarked amusedly. He caressed Alex’s forehead as he fed, something that’d always put Alex back to sleep. “You’re making Daddy envious, little guy. Those beauties used to be mine alone.”

Elle glared at her husband. “Tom!” He just grinned at her sheepishly. “Oh, poor Daddy.” Elle reached for her husband’s cheek. Now that she realized it, she may have been neglecting her husband in the past months.

Tom held her hand and kissed it. “I was kidding, my darling. Well, half-kidding.” They laughed. “I’m all for Alex becoming a happy and healthy baby. We couldn’t be happier for having you, Mummy.”

“And Mummy couldn’t be happier for having you boys.”

“Uh, darling, would you mind if Alex and I go out for a bit later?”

She frowned. “Just you and Alex?”

Tom smiled awkwardly, then nodded. “Because Daddy has a favor to ask Mummy while he and Alex are away. Just for an hour—two top.”

“Oh-kay. I don’t mind my boys having a little time together.” She caressed Tom’s cheek. Still though, Elle is puzzled at Tom’s request.

-x-

“Alright. Baby bag’s all packed. You won’t be away for long, but better be ready.” She slung the blue baby bag with Alex’s spare clothes, nappy, and even a tiny bottle of milked she just expressed on Tom’s shoulder.

“Thank you, Mummy.”

“And what’s the favor that Daddy wants to ask Mummy?”

Tom fished out a letter from his pocket. “If Mummy could read this letter from Daddy please.”

Elle took the letter from him. Albeit puzzled, she nodded. “Sure, Daddy.”

“We’ll get going now, darling.” Tom really seemed nervous, and Elle could guess it has something to do with the letter.

Now, she’s getting nervous, too. What could be in the letter?

“Alright. Please behave, boys. And take care.” Elle kissed her son’s cheek, then gently grabbed Tom’s collar. Her husband met her lips.

Tom smiled tenderly after they ended the kiss. “Laters.”

A few minutes after her son and husband stepped out of the house, Elle went to the study and decided to read her husband’s letter there. Her hands shook the moment she opened the letter, as her eyes immediately landed on three words in bold letters. Elle nevertheless opted to start reading from the top.

 

_My Elle,_

_If you happen to read this now, it means that I have, after so many years, finally mustered the courage to tell you these words: I LOVE YOU._

_With all that I am, body, mind, and soul, I love you. I hope you aren’t freaking out yet, because I still have a lot to tell you. About how I feel, mostly._

_More than three years ago, this man hopelessly and helplessly fell in love with a lady who didn’t believe in romance and even love itself. It took so much for this man to get through that wall that the lady built around herself, and up to this day, he actually believes that she still has not let him completely in. An act of self-preservation, probably? If it’s her way to protect herself, then so be it, for this man has sworn to cherish and protect her—even from himself._

_The lady shocked the poor man when she then believed all along that he wanted no more than her body, when she told him that she’s far more scared of commitment, than she’s actually elated of the idea. Well, modesty aside, a couple of women would’ve wanted to be the love of his life. But there was the only woman that he loves more than anything and anyone in the world, rejecting him._

_The poor man thought that he’d be over her in a heartbeat—but boy was he wrong. Then one day, he came up with—admittedly—the not so brilliant idea of luring her into marrying him. Hallelujah, it worked! It almost didn’t, but it did._

_Offering her his name may not mean much to her, but for him it was everything._

_Elle Caldwell becoming Elle Hiddleston is everything for him. It gave him the chance to try making her happy and taking care of her every day of his life. Married life has been blissful. Fatherhood wasn’t in store for him, but it was perfectly fine. Why, Elle is his baby. Apparently though, he’s bound to have another baby: a son that the love of his life so graciously bore him._

_As I write this, my darling, both you and our Alexander James are sleeping soundly. It’s the first day of our Alexander James’ precious life. I can never thank you enough in my lifetime for bearing our little boy—for fighting for him when it has always been far from easy all these months. My heart swells with so much happiness and pride for the two of you._

_You becoming my wife was unthinkable. But it did happen. Back then, having our own child didn’t seem to be for us. But here’s our handsome little boy in the same room with us.  You loving me is yet another one of my life’s uncertainties. But maybe, just maybe, you’d someday find it in your heart to see me more than your friend, your husband, and the father of your son. That I can be the man for you to love. I am holding on to that probability, no matter how small it is._

_Now, darling, I’m not telling you these to put pressure on you. I just feel that I owe it to myself to tell you how I truly feel. I won’t lie by saying that I’m not wishing for a requited love. But should I be the first—and the only one between us to say I love you, I will still be the happiest man on Midgard (Hehehe) because you have given me the privilege of spending day after day with you, and now, our son._

_I love you, Elle._

_With all my heart,_

_Tom_

 

By the time she finished reading her husband’s letter, some parts of the paper had been smeared with ink. Parts where her tears have fallen. All these years, she has been wishing for a requited love. For her husband’s love. How wonderful it is to find out that he’s wishing the same.

Elle’s body shook. Her husband loves her, too. And Tom, he’s always been a wonderful person, but for him to want to take care of her and make her happy despite the possibility of her not reciprocating—Elle has no words for it.

Oh, they’ve lost so many days, so many chances to make their life together more special than it already is. But then, there’s no reason for them to dwell on that. Not when there’s still a lifetime ahead for them to tell each other, “I love you.”

-x-

Tom’s POV

Tom’s feeling uneasy, shifting on his seat left and right for probably dozens of times already. If only he wasn’t worried of ruining his son’s sleep, he would probably be moving around a lot more.

He and Alex have been in the shop for a little over an hour, but he barely touched his Earl Grey. How could he when he is so agitated.

Tom sighed. “How would your mother react?”

As if in response, Alex snuggled even closer to his chest.

Tom rubbed his son’s back. “I take it that your gesture’s a positive response, little guy. Let’s hope for the best—or at least, that Mummy doesn’t freak out.”

Their anniversary is the turning point for Tom. Dear lord, it has been three years, and while their life together is blissful, Tom is living with so much anxiety with the thought of being unable to tell his wife how he truly feels.

He wrote the letter that he gave Elle almost a month ago—the day that their son was born. It was such an emotional day for him, that he felt the urge of writing to Elle. As for the courage to give it to Elle though, it didn’t come until today. After last night's dream of him and Elle exchanging "I love yous".

Tom sighed exasperatedly. Fine! He’s going back home now. Elle has probably gone through his ‘confession letter’ already. He just has to face whatever Elle’s reaction would be.

With one hand supporting Alex’s little body, his other hand fished out his wallet. He left some bills on the table before grabbing their baby bag.

Like the other day, Tom was careful in concealing his son’s face. The beanie that his Diana made for Alex helped a lot, but it’s still quite a challenge as there was a considerable number of paparazzi outside. Now, Tom regrets not bringing a car or calling for a security team.

Good thing that Alex remained asleep throughout the ten-minute walk back to their house.

“Tom? Alex?” Elle called out. He also heard footsteps headed toward them.

“We’re home, Mummy,” he replied.

“How are my boys?” Elle asked as soon as she saw them, smiling. She kissed the back of Alex’s head, and tiptoed to kiss him on the lips—like she always does.

“Good, Mummy. We were well-behaved at the café.” Oh dear, Tom is quite nervous now. There’s something about Elle’s expression that he couldn’t quite place—but he’s certain that she has read his letter.

“Great. Why don’t Daddy put Alex on the bed, then he and Mummy will talk?” She looked him in the eyes.

“Of course, Mummy.” Tom gulped.

Wordlessly, they headed to their room. Tom felt his hands shaking as he placed Alex in the middle of their bed.

 _Calm down, Tom._ He then faced his wife.

“You’re mistaken,” Elle blurt out.

Tom blinked, then proceeded to defending himself. “Everything I’ve written, darling—“

“You’re not the first one between the two of us to say, ‘I love you’, Tom. It is I!” Elle pouted. Tom could sense though that Elle was trying to control her emotions. She continued, “I told you that I love you right before I went to the operating room. But you just smiled at me!” Elle smirked at him.

Tom’s jaws dropped. “You told me when, darling? I don’t recall—Oh, fuck! So that was what you’re trying to say. Oh, correction, darling. You just mouthed the words—that my dull brain wasn’t able to process until just a few seconds ago. I was so worried about you and Alex at that time, that my brain wasn’t quite functioning!” Tom’s in disbelief. His wife had told him the words he’s been dying to hear—Elle actually beat him into saying it first! (Not that they were having a competition.)

“I thought you were simply ignoring me.” Tears started to stream down Elle’s cheeks. Then she started laughing.

“Oh, darling, forgive this stupid man.” Tom is so overwhelmed. “Uh, please don’t tell me there’s already a second time, darling. That last night’s is really just in my dreams?” He asked, wincing.

Elle frowned. “You slept on me, Tom. Poor me.”

His eyes widened. “Double fuck!”

Elle nodded. “Uh-huh.”

Tom cupped his wife’s face. “I love you, Elle.”

“I love you, too, Tom. So much that it scares me,” Elle admitted.

“Shhh…” He locked their lips in a kiss, as if wanting to rid of Elle’s fears.

Elle responded passionately. It was more than just a kiss. It’s the thousand and one things that they haven’t told each other in the past years.

“My father… Love shattered him. I didn’t want the same to happen to me. I had to save myself from that same fate, that I believed wasn’t having a husband or a son. Then you came.” Elle smiled tenderly.

“Oh yes.” Tom glanced at their son.

“Tooom!” Elle glared at him when she realized the sexual innuendo. “I love you.”

“Argh! I love you, too, my darling. So fucking much.”

“Daddy…” Elle admonished. “Language.”

“Oopsies… Maybe Mummy has an idea to shut him—“ Tom didn’t even finished his sentence, with Elle grabbing and kissing him.

“Had you not given me the letter, I would’ve resorted to drastic measures to squeeze the words out of you, Tom,” Elle quipped jokingly. “Apparently, you’re crazy over me.” Elle grinned wickedly.

Tom faked a frown. “Hey, not fair. Why do I have this feeling that you’d take advantage of me?” He whined.

“Oh, I already have.” Elle mimicked his glancing at Alex.

“Bad, bad Mummy. On second thought, you can have your wicked ways with me anytime, darling.” He hugged Elle ever so tightly. “I love you—and I promise that no single day would pass without me telling you so. God, we wasted so many years, darling.”

“How it could’ve saved us all the anxiety.” Elle seconded. Then she looked up at him. “But then, you’ve been making me feel loved for so long now. I’ll make it up to you, Tom,” she promised.

“Silly.” He pinched her nose lovingly. “I’ve always felt that you were harboring admiration, lust, and love for me.” It was his turn to grin triumphantly, making Elle roll her eyes.

“I love you.”

“I love you.”

They said the words they’ve been wanting to hear all these years at the same time. Tom and Elle grinned at each other.


End file.
